WWF slash WWE Behind closed doors
by One3picEgo
Summary: What happens when you mix bid-ness, with pleasure? Nothing, as long as you don't let your significant other find out. What happens when the camera's stop rolling.
1. WWF slash WWE Behind Closed Doors 1

Trish let out a deep sigh as she hung-up the phone. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen Ron in over two weeks, and in this time period the longest phone conversation they'd held lasted about three minutes.

Lita walked over and took a seat down beside her, ''Something wrong?'' She asked worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder, having noticed Trish seemed aggravated with the phone conversation she'd just had with her husband.

''Nothing.'' Trish quickly replied, standing up off the bed and walking into the hall, where they had all their luggage sitting. Preferring to keep her personal life, personal.

Lita stayed seated and watched her from a distance. She never understood why Trish had never felt like she could talk to her about anything that was on her mind. They'd been best friends a little over two years, and Trish still never tried to talk to her about any of her problems. Instead she'd just let them build up till it gets to the point, where she just needs some time to herself, and would break away from everyone else. These times, Lita couldn't stand, and as she thought back to different times where Trish would began to distance herself from her the doorbell rang. Lita looked up and watched as Trish walked away from the door way, over towards the front and stood up off the bed figuring that was their ride.

As Trish approached the door, the doorbell started ringing repeatedly, and she knew there was no question who it was. She stopped a few inches away from it, and took a deep breath, forcing a smile on her face before opening the door. ''Matt... Jeff... How are you?'' She said happily, as she opened the door wide enough for them to enter.

''Good, Good. And you?'' Matt replied giving her a quick hug before he walked in passed her, stopping when he got a glimpse of all the luggage that they'd packed.

''Same.''

Jeff followed behind him, twirling the car keys around on his index finger. Flashing Trish a smile as he walked in, stopping alongside his brother, when he noticed all the luggage they were going to have to load up in his car. ''Whoa!''

''Where exactly do you think you guys are going to put all this stuff?'' Matt questioned, turning from the luggage over to Trish with a look of confusion.

Trish just shrugged, and then pointed behind her.

''Where, outside? Because we barley had enough room to fit our stuff in my car!'' Jeff explained, as he began to walk over towards the luggage, ''And you got 1…5…9 bags?''

''Not necessarily.'' Trish said innocently, ''Half of that, belongs to Lita.''

Lita walked in from the bedroom just as her name was mentioned, and raised brows as all focus seemed to be on the luggage. ''Something wrong?'' She asked, just as Jeff began picking up two small bags.

''Yeah, babe.'' Matt replied, scratching the back of his head as he tried to figure out how they were going to fit all the luggage into Jeff's car. ''Don't think we'll be able to carry all of that.''

''You can't tie it down to the roof?'' Lita asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest and leant back against the wall raising a brow over at her boyfriend.

''Well, sure. But we're going to be driving for about two hours. And it's a twenty-five percent chance of rain, so if-''

''Say no more!'' Lita quickly cut in, standing up off the wall and walking over to her things ''I don't want my things soaked, and I'm sure Trish doesn't want hers wet either. So, we'll just have to try and lighten the load.''

''Yeah, good idea'' Matt laughed.

**(After getting everything loaded into Jeff's car, they were finally on their way to Dallas!)**

Trish and Lita were gossiping in the back, while Jeff and Matt were trying to pretend not to ease drop.

''I really think Vince has a thing for you.'' Lita admitted, after reading over some of Trish's script.

Trish cringed at the thought, ''No way! It's just a small role to get my character noticed is all.''

Lita looked up from the script, over to Trish and rolled her eyes. ''C'mon Trish, just listen to this'' She explained, pointing her fingers under the words as she read, ''I've been a very bad girl, and I deserve a spanking.'' As she flipped thru the script some more she grew even more appalled at where it all was going, ''And then, you have to make out with him, in front of his wife? Really?''

Trish could admit to herself she wasn't exactly trilled about the idea, but if it was going to put her character out there, she wasn't going to let anyone else steal this role. ''Well...''

''And your seriously comfortable with this?'' Lita asked, being purely disgusted that Vince was going to be taking advantage of Trish.

''I mean, not completely.'' She admitted, quickly chiming in before Lita could continue to try and talk her out of it. ''But, if I don't take this role, then Sable or Debra or one of those other divas will.''

''Well, it's your decision I guess.'' Lita shrugged, closing Trish's script book and handing it back to her.

''I know.'' Trish sighed, not liking the look her best friend was giving her.

''Trish'' Jeff called out, waiting till she was looking over at him before continuing. ''When you kiss Vince, try not to fall in love, okay?'' Jeff teased, quickly cutting the music back up to drown out her comeback. ''What did you say? I didn't hear you! Try talking a little louder!'' He yelled aloud, laughing as he turned his attention back to the road.

Trish just rolled up her script, and hit him in the back of the head with it.

Jeff flinched, and then began laughing when he looked in the rearview mirror and saw her mouth the word 'Jackass'.

Lita unbuckled her seat belt, and slid in-between the two front seats to turn the music back down. Slapping Jeff upside the head, as she made her way back to her seat.

''Ouch!'' He groaned, rubbing the side of his face. ''Why are you girls so freaken abusive?''

''Because your such an idiot.'' Lita retorted, as she sat back down in her seat and buckled her seat belt back up. ''So anyways, Trish-''

Trish had already started back reading over her script, and looked up from the book over at Lita raising a brow.

''How does that story line with Vince end?'' Lita asked, getting and unknowing shrug from Trish as she began flipping to the end of the book.

''Hmm… I'm honestly not sure.'' Trish replied, as she skimmed the last page for anything that might interest her. ''Maybe I'll marry Vince, and become the ultimate heel or something.''

''Um, ew?'' Lita didn't have words to explain how grossed out she was that Trish didn't seem bothered at all by the things Vince was probably going to have her doing. Trish actually seemed too okay with it. 'Maybe Trish has a thing for Vince?' She thought, scanning Trish's reaction and seeing the smile that had just graced her lips.

''Trish do you have a thing for Vince?'' Matt asked, not meaning to seem too nosey, but curious to know why she seemed so happy.

Trish looked over at Matt, then rolled her eyes, refusing to comment as she went back to reading her script.

''Not to be too much into your business, but I'm just curious to know why your grinning so much'' Matt said, as Jeff who'd been doing a good job finally concentrating on the road looked over at Trish through the rear view mirror.

''Sorry,'' Trish replied, covering her blush with her right hand, as she looked around at everyone as all eyes seemed to be on her. ''It's just this whole segment, is going to take the most interesting turn.''

''Oh reallly?'' Lita wondered, as she unbuckled her seat belt and scooted over to the middle seat, and started reading over the page that Trish just couldn't stop grinning about.

''Interesting turn eh?'' Jeff thought, using his left hand to rub his chin as he thought of different scenarios the segment could possibly be going down.

''Oh wow!'' Lita shouted out, as she began turning bright red, then looked over at Trish with a surprised look. ''That is an interesting turn of events.''

''What is?'' Matt and Jeff asked, only to be ignored by both Lita and Trish.

''God, and you're not nervous about that?'' Lita asked, as she scooted back over to the door seat and began putting her seat belt back on, never taking her eyes off Trish.

''Well, kinda.'' Trish admitted, shyly.

''Nervous about what?'' Matt and Jeff asked, noticing the girls seemed to be ignoring them.

''But like the way they set it up, it's so romantic.'' Trish continued, as she began fantasizing about how it all would happen.

''STOP IGNORING US!'' Matt and Jeff yelled out, finally getting the girls attention.

''Oh, sorry.'' Trish said, apologetically.

''So what's happening that got you too so excited? Vince going to be lightening you a candle light dinner?'' Jeff asked, knowing that that answer was out of the question, but figuring it would get them to tell them why they were so excited way quicker.

''No!'' Lita replied, dryly. Hating how Jeff jokes were so bad that they seemed to always manage to ruin her mood.

''Then why are you two so happy?'' Jeff asked, glancing back and forth from the road to the girls.

''Well…'' Trish started off biting down on her bottom lip not sure if she should tell Jeff and Matt about why she was so excited, because she didn't know them well enough to know if they'd run back and tell Dwayne about how giddy she's acting.

''Well?'' Matt anxiously asked, not meaning to sound rude, but running out of patients with them.

''Okay,'' Trish said, letting out a nervous deep breath, as she looked over at Lita who seemed just as excited as she did, which only made her smile even harder, then looking over at Matt and Jeff who seemed like they were about to burst if she didn't tell them. ''Okay, well…''

Matt rolled his eyes at her, then snatched the script from her.

''Hey!'' She yelled out, as she watched Matt skim over it.

''OH HO HO-'' Matt laughed, as he continued reading the script.

''What? What?'' Jeff wondered, looking over at Matt, then out at the road.

''Trish, you got a crush on Dwayne?'' Matt asked, looking up from her script, and turning in his seat to look over at a bashful Trish.

''What?'' Jeff yelled out, throwing all the safe driving methods out the window, as he snatched the script from Matt, and began reading the script word for word, as he looked back and forth from the road to Trish's script.

Trish didn't get a chance to respond before Matt cut in, ''Well he is her idol.'' Matt shrugged, ''Who knows, maybe Trish might get to sample some of The People's Strudel.''

''No way! They're both happily married!'' Lita cut in, getting a huff from both Matt and Jeff.

''You say that as if married couples don't cheat on each other!'' Matt debated.

''Yeah,'' Jeff quickly agreed, ''Who knows? Maybe The Rock wants himself a little Stratusfaction. And by the looks of it, I'm pretty sure Trish wouldn't mind giving him a dose of it.'' Jeff teased, expecting Trish to argue against that idea.

''Ugh, men.'' Lita rolled her eyes, then looked over at Trish wondering why she wasn't defending herself.

''Well just try and see it through a man's perspective.'' Jeff continued, bringing Lita's attention back over to him. ''If you were a married man, and someone of Trish's caliber came up offering you some of that, how does The Rock say it?'' Jeff asked, Matt.

''Sweet Sweet Poontang Pie?'' Matt quickly answered, letting the words float smoothly out of his mouth, before he bust out laughing.

Lita rolled her eyes at the direction this story was going, finding it kind of humorous, so she continued to listen.

''Yeah, that sweet sweet poontang pie.'' Jeff repeated, liking the way it sounded, ''Wouldn't you find it hard to deny it? Especially since she's offering you one of your favorite deserts?'' Jeff quickly added.

''Wow, men.'' Lita laughed.

''Okay, so how long are you guys going to talk about me like I'm not here?'' Trish wondered, also finding this convo interesting... yet, awkward.

''Oh, Trish is in the car?'' Jeff yelled out, breaking really hard, and pretending to be surprised.

''WHAT THE HELL JEFF?'' everyone yelled out, as they heard the loud skid noise from the fast break.

Jeff laughed, as he looked around at everyone and their nervous reactions that a second later turned into anger.

''JEFF, HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?'' Lita yelled, as she threw her empty water bottle at him, hitting him in the back of the head.

''Clearly'' Trish mumbled, bending down to pick up her script that had slid out of her lap.

Jeff then turned up the music as he heard Lita began to rant on, about how he does the stupidest things, and pretend that he couldn't hear her, which wasn't necessarily a lie.

After forty-five minutes Jeff had finally laid eyes on the '_Welcome to Dallas'_sign. Him and Matt were the only ones awake. They kept joking about how the reason the girls were knocked out is because they'd bitched their way into a deep deep sleep. Jeff looked through the rear view mirror and could see the smile that laid across Trish's lips as she slept. It made him smile, how happy she seemed. He then looked over at Lita, but he couldn't see if she was smiling, because she'd buried her face in her lap.

''Finally we're in Dallas!'' Matt grinned, trying his best to wake his legs up.

''Yeah, you think we should go ahead and wakeup the girls?'' Jeff asked, as he began flipping through the stations for one without a lot of static.

''Yeah, since we're almost to the arena.'' Matt agreed, as he turned in his seat and began to nudge his sleeping girlfriend.

''Bro, waking them up like that isn't much fun.'' Jeff said, as he finally found a station that wasn't staticing.

''What do you mean?'' Matt asked, raising a brow when he saw the devious look on his brother's face.

''Watch this.'' Jeff grinned, as he turned up the volume to the max, and he saw Lita and Trish both jump, then he quickly turned the radio off to see if they'd notice.

Lita sat up rubbing her eyes, and looking over at Trish, both feeling confused with what had just happened.

''Oh, finally you girls are awake!'' Matt spoke up, fighting hard to avoid the urge to burst out laughing.

''And in good timing too.'' Jeff added, ''We're almost to the arena.''

''We're already in Texas?'' Trish asked sleepily, as she rubbed her eyes to clear up her vision.

''Yup.'' Jeff nodded, ''But you two can go back to sleep if you want, we'll wake you up when we're at the arena. We weren't done judging on the snoring contest you two were having.''

''Huh?' Lita asked, scratching her head, as she sat up straight.

''Yeah!'' Jeff added, trying to avoid looking at the grin that laid across his brothers face, to keep from laughing. ''You two were neck in neck in the snoring competition. You both were hitting those soprano notes.''

''Say what?'' Trish asked, feeling a bit confused, as she wiped her mouth feeling a bit of drool on the side of her face.

''Yeah,'' Jeff continued, ''But personally Trish, I think when you hit that Mariah Carey snore at the end and woke both of you up, that you had definitely won that competition.''

Trish didn't even know she snored, or at least her husband never complained about it. She looked over at Lita who looked just as confused as she was, and then back at Matt and Jeff who for some reason couldn't stop laughing. ''So, what exactly was the bet?''

Jeff took a couple seconds to calm down before replying, ''Well Matt bet me ten dollars that Lita could out snore you.'' Jeff replied, as he held out his hand to Matt, ''You owe me ten bucks brother.''

''Relax'' Matt replied, going along with it. ''You'll get your money.''

''Mariah Carey notes?'' Lita questioned, looking over at Trish, and not being able to hold in her amusement at the thought of that.

''Oh, don't worry baby, you almost had her with that high pitch Patti Labelle snore.'' Matt quickly added, instantly ruining the humor for Lita.

Lita just rolled her eyes, and decided to try and change the subject. ''So, we're going to the arena before we go book our hotels?''

''Yeah. Vince sent out a memo about a mandatory meeting today.'' Jeff replied.

''Wait, what?'' Trish asked, being thankful that she chose to catch a ride with the Hardy's.

''Yeah, when did that memo go out?'' Lita asked.

''About a week ago. You should've gotten it in your email.'' Matt replied, as he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

''Oh, well that explains it.'' Trish shrugged, as she flipped open her cellphone and went onto the internet.

''I didn't know Vince knew how to work a computer.'' Lita said in astonishment.

''Surprised me too.'' Jeff admitted, ''But most likely, he just wrote it down and had someone else email it out to everyone else. We would've probably missed it to, but our emails all come directly to our phones.''

''Oh, well this is lame.'' Trish sighed, as she read through one of her emails.

''What is?'' Lita asked.

''Their doing a draft pick again.'' Trish sighed, as she looked through the email. ''And their drafting you guys to smack down.''

''Seriously?'' Lita asked furious with the idea. ''And they're going to keep you on Raw?''

Trish nodded, then looked over the List of people that will be moving over to Raw.

''When did you get that email?'' Matt asked, looking at the date printed down at the bottom of his memo.

''Yesterday.'' Trish replied, running one hand through her hair as she let out disappointed sigh, knowing she wasn't going to able to travel around with her best friend anymore.

''Okay, so whens the Draft?'' Jeff wondered.

''Hm…'' Trish scanned through the page, for the date. ''The 29th of April.'' She answered.

''That's two months from now, anything can happen in that time period.'' Jeff pointed out, ''With the last minute changes their constantly making, it'll probably be the 29th of next year's April.'' Jeff muttered, being annoyed with the idea of not being able to joke around with Trish.

''Just calm down bro.'' Matt sighed, ''Not like we won't see Trish ever again. I mean with all the upcoming paper views coming up after April and stuff.''

Nothing Matt said could take the annoyed look off his brother's face. He'd always thought Jeff had a small thing for Trish, but the way he's acting now has just proven it. The draft is two months away, and Jeff's already acting like someone had shot his dog. Matt wanted to try and calm his brother but he knew nothing he said would cheer him up, so he decided to continue to ride in silence, as did everyone else.

After they'd finally arrived at the arena, Jeff didn't bother to say anything to anyone as he climbed out of the car. His mood had been destroyed, and the thought of feeling like a third wheel when he'd be hanging out with _just_Matt and Lita kept playing over and over in his head. He pretty much refused to talk to anyone, ignoring greetings from different co-workers as he headed straight for his locker-room.

Trish, Lita, and Matt continued to remain seated in Jeff car completely silent. Matt looked up through the rear mirror and could see his girlfriend trying her best to fight back tears, as she looked over at Trish. He then looked over at Trish, who couldn't stop scrolling up in down on her phone.

''You ladies want to go inside?'' He asked, looking down at his watch to see what time it was.

Trish finally looked up from her phone, and nodded, before opening her door and heading into the arena. Her expression was blank, as if she had no emotion. But he knew she was upset, because for the first time she was actually speechless.

He watched Trish until, she disappeared in through the front entrance. He then heard Lita sniffle, and quickly climbed out of the car, and opened her door to check on her.

Lita couldn't believe that Vince was separating her and Trish after knowing how good of friends they were. The thought alone made Lita assume the worse in the reasoning for this. She began to think about how vulnerable Trish acts at times and how easily manipulate she might be. And her best guess is that Vince is going to take advantage of that vulnerability. The thought angered her, and made her want to speak out against Vince at tonight's meeting. She had to! Regardless if her job was on the line or not. As she began thinking of things to say, her door swung open, as Matt leaned in to hold her. She'd never even heard his door shut. He backed away a few inches to look at her eyes, and brush away her tears with his thumb. Lita hadn't even realized that she'd been crying and she was so happy that Matt stayed with her, and he tried to calm her and continued to hold her.

Trish was the first to arrive in the meeting room. They had come about an hour early, and she was just sitting there thinking about how hard it would be to try and find another Lita. She ran down the list of divas, and none of them could compare to Lita. As she thought about it, hardly any of them could stand her. She let out a deep sigh, just as the door opened.

The Rock walked in raising a brow at her. As soon as they made eye contact he could tell that she'd been fighting back tears, and walked over taking a seat down beside her. ''The Rock thinks your far too beautiful to be crying.'' Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Trish then quickly wiped her eyes, trying to force a smile on her face that quickly faded after realizing the tears were still running down her face. She looked at him, opening her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

He furrowed a brow at her, as he looked into her eyes, deciding maybe a joke might cheer her up. ''So you were thinking The Rock doesn't look to good up close eh?'' He teased, getting a small smile that quickly went away.

''No, no... You look even more handsome up close.'' She sighed, looking down at the floor as she spoke. ''I'm just-''

''Not able to look at The Rock and tell him he's attractive?'' He cut in, ''Don't worry, it's probably a curse to have two extremely attractive people in one room at the same time anyways.''

Trish smiled at that, wondering 'Is The Rock hitting on me?' and just kind of fanned it to the back after remembering that they're both married.

He turned in his seat towards her, leaning over and grabbed her hands, holding them both in his as he spoke on. ''The Rock thinks you should take some time to talk to him about whatever's bothering you.''

She looked down at his hands that were holding hers then up at his face, and couldn't say a word. She'd never been so speechless in her life. It made this whole situation so awkward, especially when he started giving her the people's eyebrow.

He eventually released her hands, then climbed up from his seat, hovering over her as he looked around the room for something. He finally saw what he was looking for, and walked over to some big white box that had already been opened and began digging through it. He finally returned back to his seat, with one of the WWF magazines. After sitting down, he stood back up, digging around in his pockets till he found a permanent marker. This all the more confused Trish, but she finally realized what he was doing, when he held them both out to her.

''Sign this for The Rock?'' He asked, watching her as she accepted it.

Trish playfully rolled her eyes at him, as she looked down at the cover finally realizing that she graced the cover of it, and the label read '_Diva Of The Decade' _.

''Can you make it out to... Dwayne.'' He said after a moment of thinking, ''The Rocks best friend is definitely the number one Trish Stratus fan, so just sign it to your number one fan Dwayne Johnson.''

Trish looked up at him as she began signing it, and couldn't help but blush. He was modeling off that million dollar smile, as he watched her sign his magazine. ''Is your friend cute?'' Trish asked, as she finished signing his magazine and handed it back to him.

''Definitely.'' He smiled, as he read over what she wrote. ''To my #1 Fan Dwayne Johnson, It is always nice when The Great One, and The Rock hangout. XOXO Stay Stratusfied!'' He couldn't help but find it humorous, ''Thank you.'' He replied, as he looked up at Trish, and could see her practically glowing. ''But The Rock wants to know what does XOXO mean?''

''Hugs and Kisses.'' She smiled, tucking some hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.

''So The Rock wants to know if he can get a hug and a kiss from the beautiful Trish Stratus?''

Trish could admit she'd totally seen this coming, and kind've rolled her eyes playfully as she turned in her seat towards him, and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled over at her, then looked back down at the autograph, ''I see two X's'' He pointed out, looking up from the magazine to her.

Trish rolled her eyes again, and leaned in to kiss him again, only for him to turn his head which caused her to kiss him on the lips. The whole thing caught her off guard, but she never broke the kiss, and it ended up lingering longer than she expected, and the weirdest part was he kissed her back. So after the kiss broke she blinked at least ten times to tell her she wasn't dreaming.

He smiled at her, as he reached up brushing away the tears stains with his thumb, as he never let his eyes leave hers. ''You okay now?'' He asked, watching her as she bit down on her bottom lip.

She nodded, being able to feel her heart racing, as she stared back into his eyes still not believing that they had just kissed. She watched him, waiting for him to say something else when the door opened again. They both quickly broke away from each other, trying to make everything seem as natural as possible. Which you'd think would be easy because their trained in acting.

Stone Cold walked in with a grin on his face, having seen a little bit of the show. ''What's up with you two?'' He asked, through a knowing chuckle, as he took a seat over across from them. Opening the can of beer that he held in his right hand.

The Rock turned and looked at Austin, giving him a nervous smile. ''Nothing much, you?'' He asked.

''Same,'' He chuckled, taking a swig of his beer, eying both Trish and Rock, as he removed the can from his lips and held it in his lap. ''So, what was going on in here?'' Austin questioned, his smile never leaving his face.

Trish could admit to herself, that this whole situation quickly grew uncomfortable, as she ran her hand through her hair and looked from Austin to Dwayne.

''Like I said, nothing much.'' The Rock repeated in an aggravated tone.

''Glad to see you don't always talk in third person, there Rock.'' Austin smirked, as he turned his attention to Trish. ''Trish, how are you doing today?''

Trish shrugged before looking at him, ''Pretty good, I guess.''

Austin had let his smile leave for a second, as he examined her thoroughly. Regaining it, as he decided to mess with them a little. ''Your losing your touch Rock.'' Austin grinned, ''I mean, from what I saw you two were just inches away from kissing, and just might have if I hadn't walked in when I did.'' He laughed, as he watched The Rocks hands ball up into fists at his sides. ''Personally I felt like I had to intervene, it was getting hot out in that hallway.'' After Austin noticed The Rock and Trish weren't gone to interrupt him, he continued talking. ''Why do you look so mad Rock?'' He asked as he held the beer can back up to his lips, ''If you want to kiss her, go for it.'' His grin grew even wider when he realized that Rock was glaring at him, and for some reason he wouldn't look over at Trish. He removed the can from his lips, and sat up straight in his chair. ''What? You scared to kiss her now? What? You think I'm going to go tell Dany? Or Ron?'' Turning to look over at Trish, as he mentioned her husband's name. ''Nah, I don't ruin marriages. So go on and kiss her if you want.''

Before The Rock could comment, Ivory entered the room in all smiles. Quickly raising a brow when all eyes turned to her. ''What's going on in here?'' She asked, getting an awkward vibe from the room, as she walked over to a nearby chair and took a seat.

Austin slouched down in his chair, wrapping bother hands around the beer can as he turned from Ivory and switched glances between Trish and Dwayne.

''Okay, this is awkward.'' Ivory laughed nervously. ''Why is nobody talking? I mean, I know I'm not the only that's getting this awkward vibe from the room. So tell me, what exactly did I miss?'' She asked, looking around at everyone.

Trish ran her hand through her hair, and let out a deep sigh, immediately drawing Ivory's attention to her.

''Okay.'' Ivory sighed, looking down at her watch. ''Looks like we have twenty minutes to kill.''

Mankind then entered the room, with his right hand hiding behind his back, and Mr. Socko on the left one. ''Hey guys! Check this out!'' He said, excited to show them his new idea. He then removed his right hand, to show his new invention _Ms. Sock. _''Do you guys see this?''

''Nice Mick'' Austin smirked, not sounding a bit impressed ''Another Sock, with Lipstick on it this time. And some orange Yarn.''

''Don't be sarcastic! You know this is a good idea!'' Mick Folly argued.

''I kind've agree.'' Ivory cut in, before Austin can shoot the idea down anymore ''I mean, it pretty much points out to the viewers, that even a dirty old sock can find love.''

''Exactly!'' Mick shouted, excited to show Vince his new idea.

''What next?'' Austin mumbled to himself, ''Al Snow, coming out with a Mr. Head?''

Vince then walked in, holding his suitcase in his hands, as everyone then went into total silence. ''Well good evening ladies and gentlemen.'' Vince said with a warm smile, as he made it over to the podium.

''Good evening Mr. McMahon'' Everyone replied, as all eyes stayed on him.

''Glad to see you all in high spirits, and all ready for tonight Monday Night Raw!'' He added, glancing around at everyone as he placed his suitcase down on the podium. ''And The Rock and Steve Austin are actually early to a meeting?'' Vince pretended to be surprised, as he let out a low chuckle then turned and started pulling papers from his suitcase.

fifteen minutes later, most of the superstars/diva's had arrived and were waiting for the meeting to begin.

''Well,'' Vince said aloud as he looked up from the podium, ''Looks like everyone who plans to attend tonight's meeting has arrived, so we shall began.'' He picked up the small stack of papers, and pulled down his reading glasses that laid on top of his head and he began reading them. ''Tonight is going to be a night of change. Leaving you with one of two opportunities.'' He sat the papers down and looked around at everyone, ''Tonight, you have the opportunity to shine, and you get to do it on your terms. I'm going to allow you all a chance to step out of character, and do something that you think will make yourself a must see WWF superstar! Bringing a new fresh idea to the table.''

Mick held up his right hand, to model off his new idea and attempted a thumbs up with his left, only for it to be hidden by the sock that laid across it.

''Do you have a question Mick?'' Vince asked, noticing Mick Foley's hand had been raised.

''Oh, no. Sorry about that, was just showing off my new idea.'' Mick quickly apologized.

''Well I'm glad you see that's what we're looking for!'' Vince said praising Mick, ''New ideas.'' He added, as he walked from behind the podium, and stood in the middle of the floor in front of everyone. ''I want you to build your own ideas, and whatever you choose to do can either allow you to shine, or let you fall behind.'' He added, as he walked over to Trish, and grabbed her hand, pulling her up from her seat. ''You see Mrs. Stratus here?'' Vince asked everyone. ''She's bringing a bit of Stratus faction to the table, with her new style.'' Vince grinned, as he turned her around to face everyone. ''She's bringing ideas to the table, that'll give her character a chance to steal the spotlight, and become one of the most must see Diva's of all time!''

Lita rolled her eyes at how Vince was now praising Trish. Noticing he had his arm wrapped around her waist, and his hand resting on her side. 'Copying a feel much?'

''She's taking a chance of allowing herself to step out of her comfort zone, and become someone totally opposite of her!'' Vince continued, ''It'll be unexpected, and it'll be an attention grabber, leaving the audience in suspense every night for what's going to happen next!''

As Trish looked around the room at everyone, she could tell some of the other divas really weren't happy with how Vince had been letting her take the spotlight. But as Trish thought about it she belonged right here at the moment, she was the only diva who was actually bringing new ideas to the table. She had the idea to manage T&A till she'd watched enough matches, to perform successfully in the ring, and admittedly it was her idea to start an on screen relationship with Mr. McMahon. But the story they'd written out to go along with it, was totally different from what she'd expected. She'd finally broken thought, when Vince walked her back over to her seat and insisted that she sit back down.

Just as Vince was returning to his podium, the door opened, and Jeff walked in with his hands in his back pocket. ''Nice of you to join us Jeff.'' Vince greeted, as he walked behind his podium, then went back to his paper work that laid across his desk and flipped through the papers.

''Yeah…'' Jeff muttered, as he walked over and stood next to his brother.

''How could you be late to a mandatory meeting bro?'' Matt whispered, annoyed that Jeff always had a problem with letting his anger get the best of him.

''What? Vince probably isn't saying much of anything of importance, so it shouldn't matter.'' Jeff replied, as he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms, and looking over at Vince.

''Dude, don't let your crush on Trish cause you to lose your job.'' Matt argued, as he saw the annoyed look on his brothers face glare over at him. ''Sorry man, just saying she's married. She's not looking at you, or anyone else besides Ron at the moment.''

''My attitude has nothing to do with Trish.'' Jeff growled, saying it a little louder than he intended.

At the mention of her name, Trish turned around and raised a brow at Jeff and Matt. As did everyone who was seated down in the back row.

Jeff looked over at Trish, then turned his gaze downward.

''So, wait if we have a new idea do we have to come and bring it to you, before we attempt it?'' Spike Dudley asked.

''No, as long as you make sure everyone who has any involvement in your idea is sure of what's going to happen then no you don't have to make me aware of it.'' Vince smiled, as he evened out his papers, deciding that he'd covered all that he wanted to cover for tonight. ''Because me, like anyone else, I don't mind a surprise. Just make it worth my time.'' He watched as Spike nodded, and put his papers back into his suitcase. ''Well, it looks like we've covered everything that needed to be covered tonight. So thank you all for coming, and I'll see you all tonight at Seven.''

''About time that meetings over.'' Jeff mumbled, as he walked out the door.

''You were only there for about two minutes of it bro!'' Matt argued, ''You didn't even get a glimpse of what the meeting was about!''

''Well that's two minutes longer than I needed to be there.'' Jeff retorted, as he continued walking down the hall.

''Bro stop being childish!'' Matt yelled out, grabbing Jeff's shoulder and swinging him around to face him. ''Like me, you need this job! Stop acting like not being able to travel with some girl that just happens to be married if you'd forgotten! Is the end of that world!''

''This has nothing to do with Trish.'' Jeff mumbled through gritted teeth, snatching away from his brother.

''We both know this has everything to do with her!'' Matt yelled out, ''So stop crying over spilled milk, you'll see her again! But you losing your job over something this small, is just foolish! Especially since she's not even taking second glances at you!''

Jeff opened his mouth to say something, then quickly shut it deciding that in a way Matt was right. He didn't have a chance with Trish, especially since she's happily married, and never has anything but good things to say about her husband. It took him two more minutes of Matts lecture, ti'll he finally calmed down. ''Okay, okay.. I get it.'' He sighed, tucking his hands in his back pocket and rocking slightly back and forth.

''Good.'' Matt replied, serious with that statement that he wasn't going to take care of Jeff if he loss his job.

''Well, I need some food, so want to ride with me to McDonald's?'' Jeff asked.

''Nah, I'm going to wait out here for Lita.'' Matt replied.

''Suit yourself.'' Jeff shrugged, as he turned and headed for the front entrance.

A few minutes after Jeff had left, Trish and Lita came out of the meeting room.

''Okay, so explain to me exactly what Austin was talking about?'' Lita asked Trish, as they walked into the hall.

''Who, knows.'' Trish shrugged, looking over at Matt as he walked over towards them.

''Finally, you two came out.'' Matt smiled, hugging his girlfriend. ''What took you?''

''Steve was playing match maker.'' Lita laughed, as her and Matt broke away from the hug, receiving a confused look from Matt. ''I think he was trying to hook Trish and Rock up.''

''Oh, really now?'' Matt laughed, looking over at Trish who was nervously rubbing her arm. ''And what made him decide to do that?''

''Who knows'' Lita shrugged. ''So anyways, where's Jeff?''

''He went to get him some McDonald's.'' Matt replied.

''Ew, more like McNasty!'' Lita cringed. ''That food tastes horrible!''

''That's your opinion, me and Jeff enjoy cheap.'' Matt grinned, getting an eye roll from Lita. ''So anyways, you ladies hungry?'' Matt asked, as he stuck his hands in his pockets digging around for his wallet.

''Um, I'm fine.'' Trish replied, looking around the hall at the other superstars that had been hanging around.

''Okay, how about you babe?''

''Sure, I could use a bite to eat.'' Lita replied, hooking arms with her boyfriend after he offered her his arm. ''Trish, I'll meet you in the woman's locker room in about an hour okay?''

''Okay.'' Trish nodded, watching her friend as her and Matt continued down the hall towards the cafeteria. Trish waited till they were out of sight before pulling out her phone and phoning her husband. After the third ring she heard him groan into the phone. ''Hey hun.''

''Oh, hey baby, how are you?'' He replied sleepily, as he sat up in his bed.

''I'm good.'' She replied, as she watched different superstars leave the meeting room. ''I just miss you.'' She sighed.

''I miss you too.'' He replied, looking over at the clock on their nightstand. ''How's work? Do you still enjoy working for the WWF?''

''Yeah, it's pretty much the same as always.'' She replied dryly, as she drew invisible circles on the tile with her foot.

''I see, anything interesting happen?'' He asked, as he laid back down on his pillow and starred up at the ceiling.

''Um, no not really.'' She quickly spit out, trying her best to let thoughts of kissing Dwayne leave her mind.

''Okay, well it was really nice talking to you sweetheart.''

''Oh, you're busy?'' She asked, not seeing why they had to cut their phone conversation short.

''Not really, just figured you would be.'' He replied, ''Thought maybe you wanted time to rehearse or something.''

''Oh, no I'm fine.'' She quickly replied, looking up as Dwayne and Chris came out into the hall, and then quickly turning her gaze back downward, until they walked passed her.

''If you're sure.'' He yawned. ''But I have to go in a few, going out with the guys to celebrate the Maple Leafs win tonight.''

''Oh, okay.'' Trish sighed, ''Um, well then I guess I'll just talk to you later.''

''Okay babe.'' Ron quickly replied, ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Trish replied, trying to hide the hurt in her voice as she hung up the phone and stood in the hallway, starring down at it. Wondering what happened to the man she'd fallen in love with back in high school. Ever since they'd gotten married, it was like he didn't have to pretend to care or try and contribute to their relationship anymore. It made her jealous of what Lita and Matt had, they have what she use to have, and what she wanted. This whole being on the road thing all the time, was killing her marriage, and at times she felt like she had to make a decision of which one she wanted to keep more, her job or her man?

Jeff had left the arena two hours ago, he had needed something and when he'd gotten it it made his day very relaxed. He was so laid back that he felt as if he could sprout wings any second now. As he took hits of his own blended in concoction, he released the wheel, as he leaned back against his chair closing his eyes. He'd completely forgotten he was driving, as he slipped off the road, unable to feel anything. But as he slept, he could hear the sirens that surrounded him.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Okay, I was going to try and do a saga revolving around a lot of different superstars like this one fanfic I read. But I decided it's not really my thing so I'll just stick to revolving this story around Trish and Lita etc… Expect chapter two to be up by Monday, and sorry for the delay. **


	2. WWF slash WWE Behind Closed Doors 2

''Jeff still hasn't returned from McDonalds yet?'' Lita asked, as she began taking her ring attire out of her bag.

Matt had been sitting on the bench playing with his thumbs, and took a second to look up and shrug, before going back to doing that. ''Nice question to ask, someone who's been hanging out with you this whole time.'' He replied.

She sucked her teeth at the comment, and looked up from her bag over at him, hating how whenever he was mad about something, how it always became both of their problem. ''Whatever.'' She replied, doing her best to avoid an argument that she knows would've happened if she would've said something slick back to him.

Matt stood up, and pulled his phone out of his back pocket, then sat back down slouching over in his seat, as he checked the time on it, which read ''9:56pm''. 'Where the fuck is he?' He asked himself, as he starred down at his phones time till it changed to ''9:57pm''.

Lita watched him at the corner of her eyes as he began tapping his foot impatiently, as he stared down at his phone. She then turned her gaze back down at her bag, as she continued pulling things out of it, before speaking. ''Babe, don't be nervous I'm sure he'll be here.''

At her words, Matt stopped tapping his foot and stood up off the bench.

Lita looked up at him, with her hands still searching around in her bag, and quickly added ''I mean, when have you ever known Jeff to ever leave you hangin?'' Trying to ease up his attitude, but still feeling that when Jeff comes in through that door he's definitely going to get an ear full from the both of them.

He shook his head at that, as he scratched the back of his head, and looked down at the phone that he held down in his left hand, it was now 10 o'clock on the dot, and Jeff still hadn't called or anything. But he knew Lita was right, Jeff had never missed a match a day in his life. No matter what came up, he was always there. ''I guess your right.'' He admitted, as he plopped back down on the bench.

''Arient I always?'' She teased, as she flung a pare of pants and a tank over her shoulder, standing up straight and smiling over at him.

''A good 2% of the time.'' He replied back playfully, as the door flew open.

''OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!'' Debra cried out sympathetically, with both hands covering her mouth.

Lita and Matt both raised a brow at her, as Lita worriedly made her way over. ''What happened?'' She asked, listening to Debra repeat the lines 'I… I… I-AM SO SORRY' ''Calm down, and tell us what are you sorry for.'' Lita said, grabbing her arm and helping her over to a nearby bench. ''Matt can you get her some tissue please hun?''

''Uh…. Sure.'' He quickly replied, as he quickly got up and pulled three sheets of klinex out of the box, and brought it back over handing it to Debra. 'What is going on with her?' He mouthed to Lita, receiving an unknowing shrug as Debra stared down at the bench in front of her and wiped her eyes.

''I..'' She opened her mouth and said, cutting her apology off, as a question rained in her head. ''I.. Still just can't believe it.'' She sighed.

''Believe what?'' Lita asked, as she sat down on the bench across from her. Slouching down a bit, hoping to receive a little eye contact.

''About Jeff.''

Those words, threw Matt off guard, as he quickly took a seat down beside her and interrupted her before she can say anything else. ''What happened to Jeff? Where is my little brother?'' He questioned, anxiously wanting to know what happened.

Debra looked up over at Matt and dabbed at her nose to keep it from running, as she closed the tissues in her hands tight, looking down at them as she answered his question. ''He had an accident''

Matt then jumped up from his seat in shock, ''Wah-What do you mean he had an accident?'' He asked angrily, glaring down at her, not being able to believe what he'd just heard.

The tone In his voice frightened Debra and made her wince, ''I…'' She could feel her hands shaking, and rest them down on the bench at her sides as she went on. ''He was involved in a car crash.'' She said through sniffs, as she reached up to wipe her eyes, refusing to look up at the hurt that she knew would be visible on both Lita and Matts face.

''Wah-What are you saying? My brother was involved in a bad car accident?'' Matt questioned, balling his fist up at his sides feeling like this was somewhat his fault, and needing to take his anger out someone.

Lita quickly then got up to calm him down, stepping in front of him, ''Don't, this isn't Debra's fault.'' She pleaded. ''Jeff was upset earlier, he shouldn't have been driving out there while he was mad.''

''DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE HE'S STUPID!'' Matt yelled, as his whole face, began turning red.

''I didn't say that.'' She debated, ''Matt it's just right now isn't a time to be arguing, we're all hurting right now, this is the last thing we need. Just calm down.'' Lita begged, as she gently touched the side of his face brushing away a tear that had started to run down it.

He then pulled away from her. ''IF THAT WAS YOUR BROTHER LYING UP IN A HOSPITAL BED, YOU WOULDN'T' BE ALL, CALM ABOUT IT! YOU'D BE PISSED OFF TO! BUT IT'S NOT YOUR BROTHER, IT'S MINE! YOU WANT TO SAY YOU GUYS ARE HURTING! THAT DOESN'T COMPARE TO HOW I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW! IT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW! THAT IS MY YOUNGER BROTHER! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO BE ABLE TO PRETEND TO BE CALM WHEN MY BROTHERS LAYING UP IN AN EMERGENCY ROOM! LET YOUR BROTHER BE LAYING DOWN IN AN ER, AND THEN SEE IF YOU WANT TO ACT FUCKING CALM!'' He fussed pushing passed her as he headed out the door.

Lita sighed, and could feel the room all of a sudden get cold. She rubbed at her arms in an attempt to get warm, but never reached over in her bag for a jacket. She was too distracted by the thought of Jeff laying down in an ER bed. She did her best to block out the thought of him lying there dead, and Matts rant helped block that out a little bit. But Debra hadn't given them any detail as to how he was doing. She looked over at Debra, who seemed to be shaking, and still staring over at the door that Matt had just slammed, and sighed again. ''He's hurting; just forget all of what he'd just said. He honestly didn't mean it, it's just right now-''

''I understand.'' She cut in, finally turning her gaze off the door. Noticing she'd been rubbing a part of her covered arm, and quickly dropping her hand to her side. ''Later tonight, do you want to go with me to see him?''

Lita personally couldn't stand the thought of seeing Jeff lying up in a hospital bed. She'd always seen him as an older brother, and knew she wouldn't be able to keep it together if she saw him lying there. The thought alone was enough to almost bring tears to her face, as she stared out at the wall and fantasized about how banged up he might be, and sighed. ''I can't.'' She replied sorrowfully. ''At least not until he's better.''

''Okay, I understand.'' Debra replied, finally being able to calm herself down.

''Well, I got a match. So, I think I'm going to go take a shower.'' She said pointing backwards with her thumbs, over towards the walk in shower area.

''Okay.'' Debra nodded, as Lita disappeared around the corner. She sat there for a little while, and stared around at all the Team Extreme gear they had. She couldn't picture them without Jeff, the thought alone brought her back down to tears. She had to tell herself, 'Jeff will make it through this, he's a fighter. Always has been.' And stood up off the bench and made her way out the door.

''This character is totally the opposite of me.'' Trish mumbled to herself, as she read over her lines, as she continued slowly walking down the hallway. The thought of playing a slut really didn't bother her, it sounded kind've fun. 'Maybe it'll be fun to play Vince's little play toy.' She thought with a smile, 'Oh my god, I think I'm crushing on Vince.' Stopping for a second feeling a little grossed out, 'Or not…' She laughed, as she continued walking and continued reading on with her script. As she turned the corner, she almost got knocked down, by Matt who didn't even bother to say sorry as he continued running down towards the parking lot. As she looked back at him, she silently muttered the words, ''asshole.'' As she bent down, and picked up her script. Hating that when it fell she'd lost her page, and now she'd have to take the time to find it again. As she stood back up, and began flipping back through the pages she heard someone behind her clear their throat. She turned around to see Jason Reso standing there (aka Christian).

He walked up beside her with both hands crossed over his chest, and a knowing smile on his face. ''Already having a hard time with your script?''

''Not really.'' She replied dryly, as she looked down at her script then up at him.

''That's good.'' He replied, as he leaned back against the wall. ''Well if you need any help with it, I'll always be here for you, you know that right Trish?'' He offered, figuring working with Vince she was eventually going to get put in a match and could use all the pointers she could get.

''Thanks. I'll keep a note of that.'' She said as she nodded and continued towards The Hardyz locker room.

''Anytime.''

As she approached it, before she could knock the door flung open, making her jump. ''Whoa, Lita you look..'' She quickly hushed, when she saw the look on her face. ''Is something wrong?'' She questioned.

Lita stopped, when she saw Trish outside the door and sighed at her question. She was trying so hard to remain strong and keep from crying, because she knew if she started she wouldn't be able to stop for a while, and keep having to think/talk about it kept putting her back in that mood setting. ''We'll talk after my match.'' Was all she could say at the moment, as she pushed past Trish instantly making Trish step aside, and headed out towards the ring entrance.

Trish watched her as she grew further and further away eventually disappearing around the corner, and thoughts of Matt bumping into her a couple minutes earlier ran through her mind. She began to wonder had they broken up, but she decided before she made assumptions that she'd wait and talk to Lita. So she went ahead and headed on into their locker room, walking over to turn on their mini television and instantly heard Lita's music hit.

Lita couldn't even pretend to be happy at this point. She moped the whole way down to the ring, even the crowds chants couldn't raise up her spirit. As she made her way down to the ramp, she looked around at the audience and saw a sign that read ''Team Xtreme'' with Jeff, Her and Matt drawn on it. She couldn't imagine it any other way, and could feel herself breaking. She stopped and took a deep breath, as she looked at it, and turned her gaze out towards the ring. She felt like she was dragging herself up the stairs, as she made her way up them. Climbing in between the ropes, she was walking so slow that by the time she finished climbing in between the ropes Chyna's music hit.

Chyna was already aware of the situation with Jeff, and could already tell by how out of it Lita seemed at the moment, that Lita was going to be botching a lot, because she's far too distracted by thoughts of Jeff to completely be able to focus on the match. But she knew she had to maintain her character, so she came out with an annoyed smirk on her face. Playing the unfazed roll, as she made her way down to the ring. Lita wouldn't even look up from the ground, as she entered the ring. She just stood still, It was clear she was unable to focus, and the match ended up going downhill from there on. The match was taken out of script when Lita, rolled Chyna over and accidently pulled off her gown. Even tho the crowd went nuts, Chyna quickly covered herself, and the ref then decided to call for the bell.

Lita quickly apologized as she looked down at Chyna, unable to keep the hurt look off of her face. As she watched Chyna sitting down on the grounded trying to cover up, while the ref went over and grabbed her a towel. Lita didn't bother to stick around after that and quickly made it up the ramp deciding any memory of Jeff was the last thing she needed right now. She just needed to get the hell out of there. But as she was hurrying down the hall, she heard Trish call to her. She let out a deep sigh, as she turned over towards her.

''What just happened out there?'' Trish questioned, as she made her way over to Lita.

Lita watched as Trish approached her and swallowed hard, as she felt tears filling up in her eyes.

''What's wrong Lita?'' Trish asked worriedly, walking up beside her and rubbing her back to try and calm her down. ''Did something happen between you and Matt?'' she watched as Lita turned her gaze downward and shook her head no, refusing to make eye contact with her. ''Is it because the accident that happened out there? I'm sure Chyna's not mad. I mean, she has a great body and I'm sure she wouldn't mind flaunting it off. That's what-''

Lita held up a hand cutting her off, as she let out a deep breath before looking up at her. ''Jeff was just involved in a bad accident.''

At her words Trish's mouth dropped, ''Huh? Wait.. I mean-'' Trish was at a loss for words as of what to say. As she saw Lita's gaze drop to the ground and quickly hugged her best friend, knowing she needed her now more than ever before, gently rubbing her back, as she held her letting her cry out on her shoulder. ''Don't worry.'' She whispered softly, ''I'm sure he'll be just fine. Do you want me to take you to see him?'' She asked, as she released her and back away a few steps to look at her face.

''No, not now.'' Lita replied, threw sniffs. ''I want to go see him, it's just I can't right now.'' She continued, as she lifted her hands to wipe her eyes again.

''Well when you're ready, I'll be more than happy to go with you.'' Trish replied, trying to keep herself together and show no signs of worry as she spoke.

''Thanks.''

''Anytime.'' Trish replied, forcing a smile on her face. They then stood there in silence for about 30seconds before Trish broke the silence, ''Well, I better go get my things so I can get out of here. Do you need a ride back to the hotel?''

''Um, yes actually.'' Lita replied, looking around the lobby remembering that Matt had taken Jeff's car.

''Okay, do you want to come with me to get my things or meet me out in the parking lot?''

''I actually have to stop by Matts lockers room, and get my things.'' Lita replied, pointing back behind her.

''Okay, but when you finish up meet me out near the parking lot entrance.'' She waited for Lita to nod, before they both continued on in different directions. As Trish walked down the hall, she couldn't clear the thought of Jeff out of her mind. His smile, his rainbow colored hair, and even his corny jokes. She felt her heart ache at the thought of losing Jeff.

''You leavin?'' Dwayne asked, as he watched her walk by, as he walked up from the intersecting hallway.

Trish turned to him, and nodded. ''Yeah.''

''You sure you don't want to stick around, for the best part of the whole show?'' He asked, raising a brow at her as he twisted the top off his water bottle and took a swig from it, as he stopped in front of her.

''As bad as I want to, I really do have to go.'' She replied, watching him as he removed the water bottle from his lips and began twisting the top back on it, never taking his eyes off her ''It's just a lot of personal stuff I have to deal with right now, but I'll watch it later when I get home I promise.''

''No need to promise.'' He cut in, ''Just tell me if you need my help with anything.''

''Will do.'' She agreed, watching him as he reached around in his pockets for something, till he pulled out his cellphone.

''Mind giving me your number?'' He asked, as he flipped over to the add contacts section of his phone before holding it out to her.

''Err…'' She didn't know if she should give it to him or not, she looked both ways to make sure no one was watching her before she accepted his phone and put her number into it. ''Sure.''

''Thanks, later I'll check in on you and see if you're okay.'' He replied, as she handed him back his phone, and he slipped it into his back pocket.

''Okay.'' As happy as she wanted to feel, right now just wasn't a good time for her to show it. She couldn't even act excited about knowing that her wrestling idol cared about her, and as he winked at her flashing her that million dollar smile before turning and walking away she couldn't even smile back. She stood there starring down the hall at him, till he was out of sight and even then she didn't feel like moving. She felt like her spirit had been kicked right out of her at every thought of losing Jeff.

She stood there for a while before remembering that she was supposed to meet Lita out in the parking lot, and continued on to the woman's locker room to finish packing. As she began packing, her cellphone began to vibrate in her pocket. She took a seat down beside her bag, and pulled it out, not bothering to read the caller id before answering. ''Hello?''

''Hey babe.'' Ron said happily on the other end.

''Heeey..'' She replied, running her free hand through her hair.

''You okay? You don't sound too happy to be talking to me.'' He asked, as he began rummaging through the fridge for something to eat.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' She replied, crossing one leg over the other. ''Just having a rough day, I guess.''

''I see..'' He replied, finally finding some leftover chicken, and pulling it out of the fridge.

''So what are you up to?'' She asked, as she began to look down at her nails, realizing she could really use a pedicure. ''What exactly do you do while I'm away for fun?''

''Hm..'' He thought for a moment, as he poured the leftover chicken onto a plate and placed it in the microwave on high for 30seconds. ''Just work, exercise and watch sports.'' He replied dryly, ''Not much to really do when you're not home.''

''Sounds pretty much like I am there.'' She teased, as she stood up off the bench and continued packing her things.

''Would be better to do those things, if you really were here tho.'' He replied, as he opened the microwave and pulled out the heated chicken, shutting the microwave back before walking over and taking a seat down at the table.

''Well after I complete this storyline with Vince and Dwayne, then hopefully I can take a short vacation.''

''Emphasis on the short.'' He replied dryly.

She sighed at the annoyed look she knew he was probably holding right now, ''What do you expect me to do? Quit my job?'' She asked, not meaning to sound annoyed. Just knowing right now wasn't the time to be arguing.

''Depends.'' He sighed, not being able to touch his chicken just yet, ''Are you truly happy, being on the road all the time?''

''Honestly… Yes.'' She said nodding to herself, after thinking about it for a moment, even after she answered him.

''Well, okay.'' He groaned, pushing his plate aside. ''Then, I guess I'll just talk to you when you get home.''

''But wait-'' Before she could say anything else, he'd already done hung up the phone. An argument with her husband was the last thing she needed right now. ''Such a shitty day'' she mumbled to herself, as she began to throw stuff from her locker into her bag.

After Trish and Lita had arrived back at the hotel, Trish decided she was going to turn in for the night. Telling Lita goodnight, before heading to bed. After she'd gotten all her things settled in her room, she began changing into her pajama's after she'd slipped on her pajama bottom, she heard her cellphone go off. She sighed, as she went over to answer it, laying her pajama top that she had in her hand down on the bed, and taking a seat down beside it. ''Hello?'' She answered sleepily threw a yawn.

''Hello Trish, this is Mr. McMahon. I didn't wake you did I?'' He asked, as he began reading over his script for the next week.

''Um, no. Something wrong?'' She asked, curious to know why her boss was calling at almost 1 o'clock in the morning.

''Well… Yes.'' He replied, as he flipped his script book to the next page. ''I finally had gotten a chance to look over my script, and I just wanted to know is there any part In this story line that might make you feel uncomfortable? Because, I don't want you to feel like I'm violating you in anyway.''

''Oh.. Um, no not really. I mean, it's just acting right?'' She replied nervously, trying to sound unbothered by some of the things she was going to have to do with Vince.

''Well, okay. Just making sure you were comfortable.''

''No worries, I'm fine with it.'' She replied, reassuring him that she wasn't bothered by the idea.

''Well glad to hear. Because it's going to be one heck of a storyline.'' He said smiling to himself, knowing this story was definitely going to be good for the ratings.

''Definitely'' She agreed, faking a yawn.

''Well I better let you go.'' He continued, checking his watch for the time. ''I'll see you soon for rehearsal, goodnight Trish.''

''Okay, night.'' She said, as she flipped her phone shut and laid it down on the dresser on the left side of the bed. She then slipped on her pajama top, as she laid down on the bed, hoping to soon fall asleep.

Lita sat down on the couch Indian style, starring at an off television set. Normally when she'd gotten home, she'd watch a recorded episode of that nights matches. But tonight she didn't feel like watching all of the mistakes she'd been making, like accidentally ripping Chyna gown, so she just stared at an off television set till she heard the door open.

Matt came in with his head held low, practically dragging himself in through the door. As he saw Lita, he let out a disappointed sigh and walked over taking a seat down beside her, expecting her to ask questions about where he'd been and what not. To his surprise she didn't say a word to him. He could tell that she was mad about something, because she didn't even bother to look at him. She just continued to stare out at the tv set. ''I-I went to see Jeff.'' He started to explain, the guilt of knowing how badly he treated her before he left now taking over him. ''He had a few cuts and scrapes, nothing major if you ask me.'' He let out a deep sigh when he realized that she wasn't going to talk to him. ''I'm sorry.'' He added, lowering his head at the thought of how bad he'd treated her earlier. At his words he saw a tear drop from her face down onto her leg.

Lita then quickly climbed up off the sofa, knowing Matt was going to try and console her and use this as an excuse to try and make things better. But the things he said to her hurt far too much for her to get over them that easily. Even though she knew that he was just upset and afraid for his brother at the time he'd said what he said, It just hurt her that Matt treated her and Debra like their worry for his brother wasn't real. And right now she couldn't be near him.

Matt watched her as she got up and left the room, debating on rather or not to follow her. But he decided to just let her sleep on it, and hopefully in the morning it would blow over. He then groaned at the thought of having to sleep on the couch.

The next morning, Lita woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes. As she walked down the hall, she rubbed her eyes sleepily letting out a soft yawn, as she entered into the kitchen.

''Good morning sleeping beauty.'' Matt said, with a warm smile, as he sat the spatula down and walked over to the table pulling out her chair. ''Might I offer you a seat?''

She would've been flatter by this, had she not known this was something he did just to get her to forgive him. She crossed her arms, and leaned up against the door frame, ''Where's Trish?''

He shrugged, ''Donno. So, how do you want you eggs?'' He asked, as he headed back over to the stove, and began breaking up cheese.

She rolled her eyes as him, ''You eat them.'' She, then turned around and began leaving the kitchen. ''I'm going back to bed.''

He frowned to himself, as he watched her leave the kitchen. He could tell this time it definitely wasn't going to be easy to fix this mess he's done made.

-  
Trish and Jeff had been talking about some of everything for the last thirty minutes, from his cuts and bruises to Lita accidentally ripping Chyna gown of, to Trish's new storyline. But a question had been raining in his head the whole time, while they had been talking, he just didn't know if he should ask her.

''Do you ever think that god makes mistakes?'' Jeff asked Trish, as he sat up in his bed in order to get a better view of her.

''Hmm.. not really.'' Trish replied, taking a second to think about it before answering. ''I'm pretty sure, he's pretty perfect.'' She said with a smile, winking over at him. ''What made you ask that?''

He shrugged, ''Just wondering.'' He took a second to admire her beauty, turning his gaze when he realized he was starring. ''Just thinking, how sometimes we want what we know we shouldn't.'' He added, turning to look out the window as he spoke.

''Yeah..'' She sighed. ''I know the feeling.''

He quickly turned his gaze back to her, ''What do you mean?'' He asked curious to know what she was referring to.

''I mean like…'' She thought about how to word it before continuing, ''Me being a married woman, and being on the road all the time constantly away from my husband. I sometimes get tempted to do things that I shouldn't.''

''Like what?'' He asked, knowing what she meant just being anxious to hear her say it.

She rolled her eyes at him, as a smile spread across her face. ''You know what.''

''No, I don't.'' He debated, ''Inform me. I need more details.''

She let out a deep sigh, rolling her eyes again. ''Sometimes..'' She paused, biting her lip debating on rather or not to say it.

''Go on..'' He grinned, urging her to say it. ''Sometimes you..''

''Sometimes I get tempted to cheat on my husband.'' She said quickly, feeling guilty after finally getting it out. She expected Jeff to heckle, or crack jokes or something, but surprisingly he didn't.

''Well that's not good.'' He replied, getting a knowing nod from Trish. ''Have you ever thought that maybe you just can't juggle being on the road constantly and being married all at the same time? I mean it's nothing wrong with it, it's just a lot of superstars are having problems juggling a marriage and wrestling career all at the same time.''

She took a moment to think about it and sighed, ''Maybe.'' She agreed, ''But then again, Ron is my high school sweetheart, and before that he was my best friend. I think if I had to choose between him and my career, it would definitely be him.'' She admitted.

''Then let me ask you this. But you have to promise not to get mad at me for asking, okay?'' He waited till she nodded to him before continuing. ''If you love your husband so much, why do you let other guys tempt you?''

''I don't know.'' She quickly replied, for some reason she knew he was going to ask her that.

''How can you not know?'' He asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

She then stood up from her chair, ''Well, maybe because I'm constantly on the road all the time.'' Pacing back and forth in front of him as she continued, ''I hardly ever get time to spend with my husband, and I sometimes get lonely!'' She answered getting a tad aggravated with the direction this conversation had took.

''Still no excuse.'' He replied, not believing her, ''If you truly loved him, you wouldn't be able to find interest in any other man.''

''I never said another man interested me, I just said I get tempted!'' She argued back, ''You don't have to like a man to be tempted to have sex with him. Especially if you haven't had it in a while.''

''Well then.. That would just make you a whore.'' He said, letting the thought of Trish sleeping around with guys just to sleep around get to him.

Trish's mouth dropped at his words, she couldn't' believe what Jeff had just said. She was too in shock to say anything else, and just decided it was time for her to leave.

As Jeff watched her grab her things, he instantly began to regret what he'd just said to her. And before he was able to say sorry for it, she'd already left the room.

**There's Chapter 2! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, i'm sorry I took so long to update, I had started on it then my computer broke, so I just had to do a whole new thing. So again i'm sorry :( But I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and i'll be sure to update as soon as possible.**


	3. WWF slash WWE Behind Closed Doors 3

Lita sat up in the bed thinking about her whole relationship with Matt. She didn't feel appreciated, and she didn't like the fact that any problems he has with someone else, always turned into a problem for her also. She decided that maybe she needed a day away from him, and pulled out her phone to text Trish.

Trish had just pulled from out of the hospitals parking lot, she'd sat there for a while hating the thought of being referred to as a whore. Normally anything anyone said about her never fazed her, but when one of her close friends said something it definitely got to her. She turned out onto the road when her cellphone went off. 'Hey, do you want to go to six flags?' She read, she figured she could use some fun to take her mind off this crap week and texted back, 'Sure. What time we goin?' Didn't take Lita but a second to reply back, 'Now.' Trish laughed at that, 'Okay, meet you there.' She loved how Lita always made her day so much better. She quickly pulled over to the side of the road to set her GPS before, following its direction.

Lita then quickly jumped out of bed, as she ran over and began throwing things out of her suitcase till she finally found something appropriate for all the rides. She thought about all the rules they had, where on certain rides you couldn't wear pants, then on some you couldn't just be wearing a bathing suit. So she went ahead, and threw on some shorts and a tank, and grabbed her shades before heading out of her room, towards the front door.

''Where you headed?'' Matt asked, as she walked passed him.

''Just out with Trish.'' She replied, walking over and turning the knob, pulling the door wide open before walking out, pulling it shut as she walked out.

Matt was kind've hurt that he wasn't' invited to come. Normally they'd always invite him to ride along with them no matter where they went. He sighed, as he leaned over and bent the blinds in order to watch her as she pulled out from the driveway.

After Lita had arrived at six flags, she met Trish over near the ticket booth. ''Nice shoes.'' Lita teased, eyeing Trish's flip-flops, as she walked over.

''What's wrong with em?'' Trish wondered, wiggling her toes as she looked down at them.

''Oh, their cute. It's just on certain rides you can't wear flip flops.'' Lita replied, as they began walking over towards the line for tickets.

''Oh, well they have a gift shop in there. So maybe I can go buy some tennis shoes from there.'' Trish thought, as the line slowly moved forward.

''I guess we can check it out.'' Lita replied, as she tucked her hands in her back pocket, and began rocking slightly. Annoyed with the slowness of the line.

''Littttttttttttttttta!'' She heard someone yell, as her and Trish turned around to see Adam Copeland, and Jason Reso (aka Edge and Christian) walking over towards them.

She blushed, as she shyly raised a hand to wave over to him. ''Hey, what are you guys doing here?'' She asked, as they climbed in between the rails cutting the line to get over to them.

''We needed something to do to pass the time.'' He replied, waving over to Trish after noticing her. ''Sup Trish.''

''Nothing much.'' She replied.

''Do you ladies want to hang out with us?'' Jason asked, as he began looking down at a map of the theme park.

''Sure.'' Lita quickly replied, as they moved up. Either the line was finally moving quickly, or time was just blowing by. As they finally made it up to the front, Lita reached in her purse to buy her ticket and Adam quickly stepped in front of her holding out his card.

''Four all season passes please.'' He said, as the lady accepted his card.

''Thank you.'' Lita smiled over to him, receiving a wink that sent chills up her spine.

''Anytime.'' He then turned around to look over at Trish and Jason, handing them both their ticket. ''What do you guys want to ride first?'' He asked, as they began towards the theme park entrance.

''Mind if we go checkout the gift shop, before we do the rides?'' Lita asked, as they walked through the ticket scanner.

''Sure.'' He replied, as they waited for Jason and Trish's ticket to get scanned before continuing.

As they continued towards the gift shop, Trish couldn't help but notice that Adam and Lita kept flirting non-stop. Adam quickly ran up to the shop, to beat Lita to opening the door, and held it open for her. Trish purposely slowed down to see if they would notice.

''Walk faster you slow pokes!'' Adam yelled out, before walking in after Lita and looking around the store with her.

Trish thought it was nice of Jason to hang out with her, while Lita and Adam flirted around, but started getting annoyed with him when she realized that his life totally revolved around wrestling. For some reason he just wouldn't shut up about it. He was definitely dedicated to getting her to let him train her to be the best. She eventually just started nodding at everything he said giving ''Uh huh,'' and ''Really now?'' answers, in hopes that he'd drop the subject and move on to another one.

''-then maybe we could teach you your own signature move. Something that you can give a name to, maybe the Trish-o-nator?''

''Uh, huh.'' She nodded, looking around at all the rides.

''Would you like it to be a submission move, or a high flyer, or maybe even a standing grapple? '' He asked, looking over at her.

''Really, now?'' She replied, missing his question.

''Are you listening?'' He questioned, walking in front of her to stop her from walking.

She would've ran into him, had it not been for her quick reflexes. ''I'm sorry Christian, it's just it's my day off from work. The last thing I want to do is spend my day talking about it.''

He nodded to her, ''I guess you're right.''

Lita and Adam then walked over to a hotdog stand. ''Do you guys want anything?'' He turned and asked them.

''No, I'm fine.'' Trish replied.

''Same here,'' Jason said as he pointed to a ride that he wanted to try out, ''The Titan.'' He smiled, showing the roller coaster to Trish.

''I take it your big on roller coasters.'' She smiled over to him, noticing every ride he's eyed so far was a roller coaster.

''Yeah.'' He grinned, folding the map six times before sticking it back into his back pocket.

''You guys should've gotten something.'' Adam interrupted, as him and Lita walked back over arm and arm.

''Your nagging them, when you didn't even get anything.'' Lita teased, elbowing him in his side.

''Well, I kind've figured you'd share with me since I paid for it.''

''So… Who's ready to ride?'' Jason asked, as he turned around the opposite way of them. ''Since you guys are eating, we can start off on something slow like the yoyo.''

''Hints on the eating part.'' Adam cut in, ''You two go ahead, we're going to finish off this food.'' He then began to drag Lita over towards a bench that was shaded by a huge tree.

Lita waved over to Trish, as her and Adam continued towards the shaded area.

''Well it looks like it's just you and me.'' Jason said, getting Trish to turn her attention over to him. ''Shall we go ahead and hit up the roller coasters?'' He asked, waiting for her to nod before offering her his arm before they began walk over towards the roller coasters.

After a couple rides, Trish was actually starting to enjoy herself. Feeling happy that they'd finally separated from Amy and Adam. ''Wow that was fun.'' She said with a smile, feeling a little dizzy but still enjoying herself.

''Yeah, what do you want to ride next?'' He asked, allowing her the choice of a ride. Since he'd been picking the last four that they had ridden on.

''Dive Bomber Alley, looks fun.'' She quickly replied.

''Oh, so you're learning to love roller coasters now?'' He asked, happy that Trish seemed to be quite the dare devil.

''Mhm.'' She smiled, ''Race you there.'' She then took off running through the crowd, before he could even comprehend that she'd just challenged him.

''Hey, wait up!'' He yelled out, as he began running after her.

Trish felt like a kid again, and she loved it. She couldn't help but laugh, as she looked behind her, and saw Jason trying to catch up with her. ''Slow poke!'' She yelled out, turning around so she wouldn't run into anyone.

''If you win, it's only because you cheated!'' He yelled back at her.

As Trish continued running, she realized that she didn't know where the ride was, and stopped to catch her breath and couldn't stop laughing.

Jason ran up behind her, and yelled out, ''The only reason you won was because you cheated!'' Then he looked around, ''Wait, where's the Bomber Alley?''

''I don't know, that's what make it so funny.'' She said through a laugh.

''Silly of me to chase you then.'' He replied, as he looked at all the baby rides around them.

''Mhm.'' She agreed, feeling her stomach growl. ''God, I'm starving.''

''What are you in the mood for?'' He asked.

''Anything.''

''Well they have a pizza stand right there.'' He replied, pointing over to a nearby kiosk.

''Then pizza's good with me.'' She said smiling, as she began walking over towards the stand.

After they'd gotten their pizza they began walking around in search of Amy and Adam. ''Look at all these people, we'll never find them.'' Jason mumbled, before taking another bite of his pizza.

''I know right.'' Trish sighed, as they made it back over near the yoyo.

''Want to just go back to riding rides?'' Jason asked, as he pealed a pepperoni off his pizza.

''After we eat.'' She smiled, before taking another bite of her pizza. She was checking every seat as they walked past the Yoyo, and sighed, ''They could literally be anywhere in this place.''

After they passed the yoyo Jason, saw Lita and Adam still in that shaded area, making out. ''Or, in the same place we'd left them.'' He said, as he pointed over to the shaded area they'd left them in.

Trish nearly dropped her pizza, ''Um… Wow.'' She said low enough for only her to hear, as they made their way over towards them. She cleared her throat after they'd gotten close enough for them to hear her.

Lita quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed with herself. ''Oh, um.. Trish.'' She began as she stood up off the bench.

Trish said nothing, but only raised an eyebrow at her as she continued to walk over.

''I.. Well, you see- Ugh!'' She growled, not knowing how to explain this. ''Um, maybe we should go.''

Trish crossed her arms over her chest, nodding in agreement with her.

''Uh, you sure you don't want to stick around and ride at least one ride?'' Adam asked, using the back of his hand to wipe Lita's lipstick off his lips, as he stood up off the bench and took a few steps toward them, until Jason shot him a look letting him know the answer was no.

She looked over at Trish, practically begging with her eyes could they stay a little longer, but Trish shook her head no. ''Uh, maybe some other time. I really should go.'' She sighed, as she waved goodbye to both Adam and Jason.

''We'll see you both on Monday.'' Trish replied, as her and Lita began towards the entrance.

''Uh Okay, bye ladies.'' Adam replied, as him and Jason waved goodbye to them.

After they'd gotten out of view of Christian and Edge, Trish decided to question Lita about what she'd just seen. ''What exactly, had just happened back there?''

Lita chewed on her bottom lip, not knowing how to answer that. ''I don't know honestly.'' She shrugged, starring down at the ground as they continued walking.

''How can you not know?'' Trish asked, as she looked over at her friend. ''I mean, there has to be some kind've reason for why you two were kissing.''

''Like I told you, I don't know.'' She barked, feeling like she really doesn't have to explain anything to Trish.

''Well, what about Matt?'' Trish stopped walking when Lita glared over at her, but Lita had continued walking, so when Lita turned her gaze back forward Trish began walking again behind her. ''I'm sorry to treat you like I'm your mother, but you and Matt have a really good relationship. Are you sure you want to mess that up?''

Lita stopped and turned towards Trish, letting out a deep sigh. ''With Matt, we constantly argue, he doesn't trust me, and any problem that he has with anyone else later becomes my problem. I'm sick of it! You should've seen the way he treated me the other day when we found out Jeff had gotten injured, he treated me like my feelings weren't important. As if they didn't exist! And if that wasn't enough he treated me and Debra that way! I can't be in a relationship with someone, that's going to treat me like nothing I say matters, I just can't!''

''Okay, I can understand that. But you can't leave him for Adam.'' Trish replied.

''Why not? I'm happy with Adam, he's always been sweet to me. Taking time to listen to me complain about my relationship with Matt, and always doing things to make me feel better. I know he genuinely cares for me.''

''Okay, if he cared so much, why would he try and ruin your relationship?'' Trish retorted.

''He didn't' try to ruin my relationship, if anything he tried to save it. I wanted to leave Matt a long time ago, but I didn't because Adam had told me to give him one more chance.''

''So you've been seeing Adam for a while now, haven't you?'' Trish asked, watching as Lita began nervously rubbing her arm.

''Does it matter? I mean I've now found someone that cares about me, and lives to see me happy.''

''Yeah, but he's your boyfriends friend.'' Trish quickly added.

Lita rolled her eyes at that, ''You don't understand it though, Adam keeps it real with me, and doesn't try to hurt me just because something's hurt him.''

''He's pretending to be your boyfriends friend to get with you, he sounds pretty fake if you ask me.'' Trish argued back. ''And the only reason he's doing these things for you, is because you two rarely get alone time together. Because you're always with Matt. He wants you to feel special, so that you'll be his, but I can guarantee if you leave Matt for him you are truly going to regret it.''

''You know Trish, I thought if you found out about me and Adam, that you'd be a little more supportive. Silly me huh? I should've known that you'd be jealous.'' Lita yelled, as she stopped, turning towards Trish to where they were both just standing inches apart.

Trish gasped at that, ''Jealous? Jealous of what? That you have a little something on the side? And I do mean little.'' Trish argued, holding up her thumb and index finger about an inch apart.

''Oh, it's better than wanting something that I can't have.'' Lita smirked.

Trish let out an entertained laugh, ''What do I want, that I don't have?'' She questioned, ''I mean since you obviously know me better than I know myself, please do tell.''

''Easy, Dwayne.'' She said with a grin.

Trish let out another disbelieving laugh, ''I so.. don't want him.''

''Oh, really?'' Lita grinned, ''Hey Dwayne!'' She yelled out, looking passed Trish.

Trish quickly turned around to see Dwayne standing in line over near the lady bug. He quickly turned and waved over to them, before whispering something to some lady he was with, and pointing over to them. Before they began walking over towards them.

''Hey Lita, Hey Trish.'' He said, giving them both a warm smile. ''What are you two doing out here?''

''We needed to get out, otherwise we'd be stuck at the hotel all-day. So we came here.''

''Oh, I see.. .'' He nodded. The woman with him cleared her throat elbowing him, for not introducing her. ''Oh, sorry Hun. Trish, Lita, this is my wife Dany.''

''Nice to meet you ladies.'' Dany said with a smile, holding her hand out to shake both of their hands. ''I have to say, you both do quite a job out in the ring.''

''Thank you.'' Lita replied, walking up next to Trish laughing to herself as she noticed Trish hadn't spoken a word since they came over.

''Yeah, their quite the team.'' Dwayne agreed, winking over at them.

''So Trish, Dwayne tells me you two are going to be working together soon.'' Dany smiled, looking over at Trish, hoping to maybe start up a conversation with her.

''Uh, yeah.'' Trish replied, unsure of what to say to her.

''Dwayne seems pretty excited to be working with you too.'' She decided to add, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his chest giving him a quick hug. ''A little too excited. Honestly, I was almost a little jealous.'' She said smiling over to her. ''But then he told me it was just acting, it'll mean nothing.''

''Yeah, it's just acting.'' Trish replied feeling a bit nervous about what direction this conversation was about to go in.

''Well anyways, I'm sure your already spoken for. So no worries right?'' She said teasingly.

''Yeah, no worries,'' Trish replied, forcing a smile on her face, as she flashed Dany her ring.

''Mommy! Daddy!'' a little girl yelled out, as she ran up behind Dwayne and Dany. ''That ride was so much fun! Can you two come ride with me?''

All eyes turned to the little girl, and Lita awed at her, ''She's so cute.'' Lita smiled, ''How old is she?''

Dwayne smiled over to Lita, as his daughter grabbed hold of his leg, cautious of the two strangers. ''She's 7.'' He smiled, as he bent down and picked her up. ''We would, but daddy and mommy are far too big to ride that ride. Maybe we can do the faros wheel though.

''Okay!'' She smiled, hugging him tightly.

''Dwayne's being rude again.'' Dany said rolling her eyes, ''This is our daughter Simone. Say hello to the pretty ladies Hun.'' Dany said tickling her daughter's side, as she lifted her arm to wave to Lita and Trish.

''Hello Simone, I'm Lita.'' Lita said, introducing herself holding her hand out, expecting Simone to shake it.

''Hi Lita, I'm Simone. I love your hair, it's my favorite color.''

''Red?'' Lita asked.

''Mhm'' Simone replied. ''Can, you come over to play with me. I have dollies I'm sure would love you.''

''Oh, really? I'll come if my friend Trish can come.''

''She can come.'' Simone nodded.

''Well that sounds like a plan.'' Dany cut in.

Trish's eyes grew big at the thought.

''I mean, you two should come join us for dinner.'' Dany continued, ''I've never really met any of Dwayne's co-workers, so I'd love it if you two would join us tonight.''

''Well.. We would but-'' Trish started.

''We'd love to!'' Lita quickly cut in. ''I mean we really don't have much planned here, so why not?''

''Then we'll see you tonight around 8ish?'' As she handed, the card with the address of The Cheesecake Factory to Lita.

''For sure.'' Lita nodded, noticing the smile had been completely wiped off Dwayne's face.

''Okay, well we'll see you two tonight.'' Dany smiled, as she waved goodbye before her and Dwayne began to walk away.

Lita chuckled to herself, at the look on Trish's face. ''You seem a bit off.'' Lita said, as she walked back over to Trish. ''Why so nervous?''

''I'm not nervous, I just don't like the fact that you've just forced me into a dinner party with-''

''Your crush, his wife, and his daughter?'' Lita interrupted. ''I don't even know if I can really call him your crush anymore, because he seemed almost as nervous as you did. Shall I change it to lover?''

''He is not my lover!'' Trish debated.

''Admit it Trish, your being a hypocrite judging me and Adam, when you've been hooking up with Dwayne behind your husband's back all along.''

''I've never hooked up with Dwayne!'' Trish argued, balling up her fist at her side.

''Maybe not yet, but you two definitely have some kind've feelings for each other. And maybe Jeff and Matt were right, regardless of the two of you being married it still isn't going to stop you two from acting on them.''

''Okay, you seriously don't know what you're talking about.'' Trish barked, deciding she was done with this conversation as she began to walk away from Lita.

''Okay, just wait and see. Don't worry about what people might think of me, when they find out that I moved on from Matt to Adam, because I wasn't married. Just worry about what people will think of you if you ruin Dwayne's marriage. They'll look at you as a home wrecker.''

Trish rolled her eyes, as she continued walking deciding to just ignore Lita.

Later that night, Trish and Lita were seated across from Dwayne and Dany, at the cheesecake factory.

''Mmmmm..'' Everything looks so good. Dany moaned, as she continued skimming the menu. ''Has anyone decided what their getting yet?''

''I think I'm gonna start with the Buffalo House Salad, then do the Buffalo Blasts.'' Dwayne replied, as he put his menu down.

''Hm.. I'll take the Caesar Salad, and the Fettuccini Alfredo.'' Lita answered, then deciding to check out the cheese cake section.

''Okay, and you Trish?'' Dany asked, as she lowered her menu to look over at Trish.

Trish hadn't touched her menu; she really didn't want to be there. She was twirling her straw around in her drink when Dany called to her, ''Oh, um I'm not really that hungry.'' She replied, as she stopped playing with her straw and sat up in her chair deciding to try and sound a little interested in tonight's festivities.

''You sure? Tonight's dinner is totally on me.'' Dany volunteered.

''Pretty.'' Trish replied, as she looked up at the waiter as he came over and introduced himself.

''Hello, I'm Steven. I'll be your waiter for this evening.'' He said, as he pulled a note pad, and pen out from his apron. ''Might I start you all off with some appetizers?''

''Um, no thanks. But I'm pretty sure, we're all ready to order.'' Dany replied, placing her menu down.

''Okay,'' He smiled, ''What can I get you?''

''Well I'd like to have your Four Cheese Pasta.'' Dany said, reading from the menu and pointing down towards the picture to make sure he knew what she was talking about ''with some of your Chinese Chicken Salad.''

''Okay,'' He replied, taking notes, before looking over at Dwayne. ''I'ma do the Buffalo House Salad, with the Buffalo Blasts''

''Nice choice.'' He said with a smile, as he looked over at Lita. ''And you ma'am?''

''I'll do a Caesar Salad, with the Fettuccini Alfredo'' Lita replied.

''Caesar salad… Fettuccini Alfredo.'' He read aloud as he took note, ''And how about you beautiful?'' He asked, looking over at Trish.

''Not really hungry.'' Trish replied, hating that her stomach was growling.

''Uh, huh.'' He smiled, placing his note pad down as he crouched down beside her, putting his arm around her, ''How about this. If you promise not to tell anyone, then I'll treat you to dinner.'' He smiled, ''Right now. You can consider this our first date.''

She grabbed his hand, and lifted it from around her. ''Sorry, but I'm married.'' She replied, flashing him her ring.

''Oh, well that man's a lucky dog. To have someone as beautiful as yourself.'' He smiled, ''My offer still stands for the free meal though, since I've already offered it.''

''Um, no… I think I'll pass.'' She replied, picking up her menu and handing it over to him. ''Thank you though.''

He nodded, before picking up everyone elses menu's and heading to the back to put their orders in.

''Kind've unprofessional for him to do that.'' Dany said, after watching the waiter disappear around the corner.

''Well Trish is a beautiful woman, when a man has a chance to try and talk to her he's most likely going to take it.'' Dwayne replied, staring over at Trish.

At his words Trish couldn't help but blush.

''Well, yes she is beautiful. But still, you shouldn't try to pick up chicks while at work. It's very unprofessional.''

''I agree,'' Lita added, deciding this could make for quite the interesting conversation. ''Not only with that kid working unprofessionally, but he's an attractive kid. He probably has a girlfriend, a couple friends with benefits, and he looks to be around the age of 26, so even possibly a wife.'' Lita then turned and looked over at Trish, who was taking a sip of her water as she continued, ''And I don't think Trish would want to mess with a married man, now would you Trish?''

Trish almost choked on her water at those words. She quickly patted her chest, feeling her eyes water. Looking over at Lita in disbelief of what she'd just said.

''Are you okay?'' Dany asked, worriedly.

Trish nodded, not being able to rip her eyes off of Lita. ''Just peachy.'' She replied not being able to hide her aggravation, placing her water down, as she crawled out from under the table, finally looking over at Dany and Dwayne as she stood up. ''I really have to use the ladies room, will you please excuse me.'' She didn't wait for their reply, before she left the table in search of the woman's restroom.

Lita quickly got up and followed after her, deciding that maybe she went a little too far with that comment.

''So..'' Dany started, looking over at her husband who's fingers were now entwined, with his elbows resting on the table, and his chin on his hands. ''Do they always argue this much?''

Trish barged into the ladies bathroom, causing the door to slam up against the wall as she entered. Quickly walking over to a nearby sink, and leaning back up against it trying to calm down.

Lita came in a second later, ''Trish I'm sorry, I was mad about you being a hypocrite about me and Adam and I might've just took it a little too far.'' Lita began to walk towards her, but stopped when she heard her began to laugh. The laugh was definitely giving mixed signals, to where she didn't know what it meant.

''That's funny.'' She commented, finally looking up at Lita. ''You're supposed to be my best friend, and you're out there trying to give me a reputation built up on lies just because I pulled you two the side and asked you about your private relationship with Adam?'' Trish watched as Lita opened her mouth, and quickly cut her off. ''I saw you making out with Adam, with my own eyes. The stuff you're trying to base your facts off of, are just assumptions. You're out there about to ruin a marriage, because you want to prove me to be a hypocrite? Really Lita? And here I was, thinking you were my best friend.''

''Trish, I thought we were best friends also.'' Lita replied, watching Trish as she rolled her eyes, and let out an annoyed sigh, crossing her arms and walking back over to lean back up against the bathroom sink. ''But clearly, your just living to point out others flaws and not your own.'' Lita added, matching Trish's annoyed glares. ''I can admit to kissing Adam, regardless if you saw it or not because your my best friend. And also because I'm not about to sit up here and pretend like my relationship with Matt is all peaches and crème, like you do with Ron.'' She watched as Trish opened her mouth to debate against it, but then she closed it so she decided to continue. ''You want everyone including me to believe that you are this perfect girl, with this perfect marriage, and just perfect everything. I could honestly say you truly had me fooled, until I read a text message you received last night from Dwayne.'' She watched as Trish turned around to the sink sitting her purse down, as she began to dig through it. ''Check your unread messages.''

As Trish read over the message, she nervously ran her hand through her hair. 'Hey Trish, its Dwayne. In a couple of weeks, after we're done with this storyline I'll be taking a short vacation from the WWF. Was wondering if you'd like to tag along, and come with me to Las Vegas. Maybe it'll take your mind off of whatever's been bothering you. It really does pain me to see someone's upset you, and if you give me the chance again I'd love to be the one to put the smile back on your face again.' Trish stared down at her phone for a moment, both women standing in complete silence, before she turned around to look over at Lita. ''I-''

''No need to explain.'' Lita cut in, ''Don't worry I won't tell anyone, about whatever's going on with you and Dwayne.''

''That's just it, I don't know what's going on with me and him.'' Trish replied, ''I mean, we kissed once and-''

''Well do you like him?'' Lita wondered. ''I mean, enough to go to Vegas with him.''

''I don't even take time off for my own husband, so why would I do it for anyone else?'' Trish snapped, figuring Lita would know her a little better than that.

''Well okay.'' Lita replied, brushing any further questions that she wanted to ask to the back of her mind. Figuring that it would all put Trish on the defense to where she had to try and protect her reputation of having to prove that she has the perfect marriage. ''Well, do you want to go back out there now?''

''Um, no. You should go ahead, and I'll be out there in a bit.'' Trish replied, as she stoodup straight, tucking her phone into her back pocket, while looking over at Lita.

Lita nodded in agreement, before turning around and heading out of the bathroom.

After Lita left, Trish pulled her cellphone back out, and read over the text that Dwayne had sent her. '**Stop considering it.' **She said to herself, after the third time she read the text. '**You're married, and just not married, happily married. Adultery is a sin, you don't want to go to hell for sinning. So just text no.'**She ran her hand through her hair, and clicked the end button deciding that she'll answer it later. As she put her phone back into her purse, swinging it over her arm, and walking over towards the door. As she reached for the handle the floor flew open.

''Oh, I'm so sorry.'' Dany quickly apologized.

''It's fine.'' Trish replied, as she began to walk passed her.

''Um, Trish dear.'' Dany called out, before Trish could completely leave the doorway.

''Yes?'' Trish answered, turning around to face her.

''Can I talk to you for a second?'' Dany asked, as she held the bathroom door open, gesturing for Trish to come back in.

''Uh, sure.'' Trish replied, as she walked back into the bathroom. ''What's up?''

Dany waited for the bathroom door to completely close before turning and looking over at Trish. ''Ohhh.. nothing. Just wanted to get a chance to know you.''

''Oh, um.. Okay. Sure.'' Trish replied, walking over to the sink again and leaning back up against it, resting her hands at the rim of it, and looking over at Dany. ''What would you like to know?''

''How old are you?''

''Twenty-Seven.'' Trish replied.

''Got any kids?''

''Not at the moment, but I do hope for some in the future.''

''Where are you from?''

''Ontario, Canada.''

''How'd you meet your husband?''

**'How did I totally see this coming?' **Trish sighed, as she stood up off the sink. ''Well, we met in high school, he was one of my best friends, and one day he kind've just came up to me and told me that if we couldn't be more than friends, then we couldn't be friends.''

''Aw, so you married your high school sweetheart?'' Dany smiled, receiving a nod from Trish. ''That's so romantic.''

''Yeah, he's a total sweetheart.'' Trish smiled back.

''So I take it everything's still as good as it was back then? I mean relationship wise?'' Dany questioned.

''Yeah, I mean sure we have our differences sometimes. But we always see pass it later.''

''Oh, well that's good.'' Dany smiled. ''I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be nosey, just wanted to learn a little more about you. You just seem kind've shy out there, and a little more to yourself.''

'**Shy? Really?' **''Oh yes, when I'm around new people I can be like that sometimes.''

''I see, well anyways feel free to continue on to the table.'' Dany, said as she waved her hands gesturing that Trish was free to leave.

''Okay, well I'll see you out there.'' Trish then left the bathroom, and continued down the hall back to the dinning area. As she walked in between the all the tables, she questioned herself about what was Dany's motives behind all those questions, till she finally arrived back at the table.

''Welcome back.'' Dwayne said with a warm smile, interrupting her thoughts.

''Thanks.'' She smiled back, taking a seat back down beside Lita, noticing that the waiter had already brought their salads to the table.

''You sure you don't want to order anything Trish?'' Dwayne asked, as he sat his fork down and picked up a menu that was lying on the table. ''I got you this menu just in case you changed your mind.''

''Oh, no I'm fine.'' Trish replied, as she leaned down, and sat her purse down on the floor beside her.

''Oh okay.'' He shrugged, sitting the menu back down.

''The waiter asked about you.'' Lita tried to say with a straight face, trying to avoid the look she knew was on Trish's face.

''Oh, what did he say?'' Trish asked, as she turned to look over at Lita.

Lita finally looked over at Trish, and couldn't help but laugh. ''He was all like, _Where did the woman who was sitting here go? _And we told him you'd left, and he then acted all disappointed, giving us an _oh, _as he passed out our plates before leaving.''

The thought made Trish laugh, ''Poor boy.''

''Yeah, he'll be more than happy to see that your still here.'' Lita added, as she began back eating her salad. ''You know, maybe you should exchange numbers with him, just in case things don't work out with you and Ron. It's always good to have a backup plan.''

''Hmmm, maybe.'' Trish laughed, pretending to think about that for a second.

''Lita you playin match maker now?'' Dwayne asked, raising a brow over at them.

''No, just thinking ahead.''

''You know, now that I think about it- I am a little hungry.'' Trish said, deciding to have a little fun. ''Dwayne mind passing me that menu?''

''Uh, sure.'' He then passed her the menu.

Trish waited till she saw the waiter heading over to wink over at him.

He blushed the rest of the way over, stopping beside her. ''Glad to see you decided to come back.''

''Me too.'' She replied, flashing him a smile before opening up her menu. ''And I actually decided to go ahead and order something.''

''Okay, what can I get you?'' He asked, as he pulled his notepad and pen out from his half apron.

''Hmm… I don't know, you tell me.'' She then closed her menu, and handed it back to him.

''Okay, tell me if your allergic to anything, or describe to me something you might have a taste for.''

Lita decided to cut in on this one, holding a hand up, to keep Trish from speaking. ''She's allergic to milk, cheese, eggs, anything green, or orange, and chocolate.''

Dwayne couldn't keep the grin off his face, as he listened on to the conversation.

''Yeah, anything with milk gives me bad gas.''

''Uh, okay.'' He replied, using the back of the pen to scratch the back of his head. ''Well, what do you have a taste for?''

''Hm… Surprise me.'' She smiled.

''Okay, are you allowed to eat chicken?'' He questioned.

''She's never tried it before.'' Lita cut in again.

''You've never tried chicken?'' He asked raising a brow at Trish.

''Yeah, she doesn't like to speak on it. After a close family member passed away after an allergic reaction to eating a chicken, she decided never to take the risk on it.

''Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that.''

''Yeah, it's fine. You know, I'd always thought that cat's had nine lives.'' Trish sighed.

''Wait, huh?'' He asked, feeling a bit confused.

''Yeah, your cat Road Kill use to love chasing those things. Normally they'd fly away, who'd have ever thought he would've caught one.''

''Wait, a cat that likes to chase live chickens? And the cat's name was Road Kill? What made you come up with that name?''

''Well, he was always in the road, so when someone would hit him, he'd lay there for a second as if he was dead, before moving over out of the street. So I named him RoadKill.''

''Uh, okay.. Interesting.''

''So anyways, you're a good looking boy. How old are ya?''

''28'' He replied, not being able to remove the bothered look from his face.

''Oh, Michael he's just right for you!'' Lita yelled out, nudging Trish.

''Michael?'' He raised a brow.

''Mathew, stop calling me by my birth name, you know my names Michelle now.'' Trish replied, elbowing Lita back.

''Wait! So you were once a man?'' He yelled out, in complete disgust.

''Well, no. I was always a woman, I was just in the wrong body then.'' Trish replied gleefully.

''Uh, so I'ma go get you guys food.'' He replied, not giving them a second to reply, before he hurried to the back.

''Girls now!'' Lita and Trish both yelled out at him. Before they all both burst out laughing.

''You ladies are quite the entertainers.'' Dwayne admitted, as he looked over at the corner the waiter had just turned.

''You always gotta keep life interesting.'' Lita replied, as she looked over and saw Dany coming up.

''Welcome back baby.'' Dwayne smiled, as his wife took a seat down beside him.

''Thank you Hun.'' She replied, returning his smile. ''You all seemed like you were having fun, did I miss something?''

''Oh, no not really.'' Dwayne replied, ''The waiters just, not as interested in Trish, as he was when he'd met her the first time.''

''Oh, why not? Had too many things in common?''

''Hmmm.. Something like that.'' He replied, winking over at her.

''There goes my free meal.'' Trish sighed pretending to be disappointed.

''No worries Trish dear, tonight's dinners still on us.'' Dany volunteered. ''Feel free to help yourself to whatever you like.''

''Hm, okay thanks.'' She replied, waiting patiently for their waiter to return.

_**After Dinner **_

''I can't believe he didn't want to serve us anymore.'' Lita laughed, as they all began walking out the door.

''Who cares, the new waiter was far cuter.'' Trish replied, as she looked around in search of their rental car.

''Yeah, with his light green eyes, and dark brown curly hair.'' Lita replied, the woman all practically day dreaming.

''Too bad he was gay.'' Dany sighed.

''Uhm..'' Dwayne cut in, eyeing his wife.

''Don't worry Hun, regardless if he wasn't he'd still be no match for you.'' Dany quickly added.

''Well I know that.'' Dwayne agreed, stopping to flex his arm muscles, causing the ladies to roll their eyes.

''So conceited.'' Lita mumbled.

''So anyways what do you ladies have planned for the rest of the night?'' Dany asked Trish and Lita, causing them to stop walking and turn around towards her.

''Hm, probably just going to go back to the hotel and watch a movie or something, till we fall asleep.''

''Oh, well I know it's late but would you ladies like to come over and say goodnight to Simone?''

''Of course!'' Lita replied. ''If it's okay with Trish.''

Trish looked around as all eyes seemed to be on her, and nodded. ''Sure, I'm fine with it.''

''Okay, well our car is right over there. So you ladies can just follow behind us.'' Dany continued, pointing over to where their car was.

''Okay, it's the white one?'' Trish asked, receiving a nod from Dany. ''Okay, well then lets head out.''

After Lita and Trish had settled now in the rental car, Lita couldn't stop grinning which made Trish question why she seemed so happy. ''What's up with you?''

''Uh, nothing. It's just you seem so different now.'' Lita started, as Trish pulled out from their parking spot, and pulled up behind Dwayne and Dany.

''Different how?'' Trish wondered, as she glanced from Lita to the road.

''You were very active in the conversations with Dany, and you turned back into your normal self.'' Lita replied.

''So you think I changed around Dany?'' Trish asked, as she began swerving threw traffic to keep up with Dwayne.

''Kinda.'' Lita replied, giving Trish and obvious look. ''But I can understand the awkwardness for you, with whatever's going on with you Dwayne.''

**'Wow, this again?' **''Again nothing's going on with me and Dwayne.'' Trish replied, disagreeing with Lita. ''I mean the whole kiss made things awkward for me at first, but I quickly got over all that when we all were playing around and having fun. And as for the text, personally he just saw I was upset about something, and wanted to be there to help me get through whatever had been bothering me.''

''So he invites you to Vegas?'' '**What does she think I was born yesterday' **Lita replies annoyingly, ''I mean regardless of how much I'm sure he'd love to help, when you're on vacation the last thing you want to do is stress over other people's problems.''

''Okay, whatever! Just shut up before, you make me lose them!'' Trish barked, holding a hand up to try and get Lita to hush.

''Whatever.'' Lita mumbled, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest, as she turned her attention back to the road deciding not to say another word to Trish the rest of the way there.

**After Finally Arriving in Dany and Dwayne's Hotel Room**

''Can I get you ladies something to drink?'' Dwayne offered, as he began towards the mini bar.

''Oh, no we're fine.'' Trish replied, as she walked in and took a seat down on a nearby couch.

''Wow this is a really nice place you got here.'' Lita said, as she walked around the living room, admiring the burgundy walls.

''Yeah, Dany won't for any place less than 5 stars.'' Dwayne replied, as he poured him a glass of wine. ''Lucky for me, she'll be heading back to Miami first thing in the morning, and I can get me a nice 3 star hotel.''

''So, The Rock really would settle for less than the best?'' Trish asked, figuring he always went for the highest priced hotels, and cars etc..

''Well it depends on what you're talking about. '' He replied, before taking a sip of his wine, as he began to walk towards her. ''I'm an old fashion man, you'd probably catch me in the back listening to Al green, or Luther Vandross. But that doesn't me I'd oppose to listening to Justin Bieber or Brittany Spears.''

'Brittany Spears' Lita mouthed; in shock that Dwayne would listen to her.

''I'm a bit confused.'' Trish replied, not being able to understand what he meant.

''Hey hun,'' Dany called out, pointing back behind her. ''I'm going to go and get Simone, so they can say hello before she goes to bed.''

''Okay babe.'' He nodded over to her, before turning his attention back to Trish. ''Just means, I wouldn't mind trying new things.'' He replied, smirking over at her, as he sat down on the arm of the couch beside her.

**'Lita is so not going to let me live this one down. I can already feel her staring at me, how awkward is this.' **''Um, mind if I use your bathroom?'' Trish asked, as she quickly stood up off the couch.

''Sure, it's down the hall on the right.'' Dwayne replied, standing up alongside her.

''Thank you.'' Trish replied, before quickly hurrying out of the room and down the hall, over to the restroom.

Lita continued to sit down, glaring over at Dwayne, whilst tapping her foot.

''What?'' He asked, deciding to break the awkward silence a couple minutes later.

''Ohh.. Nothing.'' Lita replied.

A few minutes later Simone came out into the living room rubbing her eyes, as she entered. With her mother trailing right behind her. After she saw Lita she completely wokeup, and ran over towards her.

''LITAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Lita returned her hug, and smiled back at her after the hug broke. ''Aw, I didn't know you were sleeping.''

''It's okay.'' Simone replied, ''You've come to play dollies with me right?''

''Uh, sweetie. They'll have to do that some other time, it's almost passed your bedtime.''

''But why? I don't have school in the morning.'' Simone whined as she looked over at her mom.

''I know sweetheart, but we do have an early flight to catch tomorrow.'' Dany explained.

''Aw okay.'' Simone groaned, ''But next time will you play dollies with me?'' She asked turning back over to Lita.

''Of course.'' Lita smiled.

''Pinky Promise?'' Simone asked, holding out a pinky.

''Pinky Promise.'' Lita agreed, locking their pinkies, then looking over as Trish returned back into the room.

''Hey look Simone, it's Trish.'' Dany pointed out, pointing over to the doorway that Trish was coming in at.

''Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!'' Simone yelled out, as she ran over and jumped on her nearly knocking her down.

''Oh, hello again Simone.'' Trish said with a smile.

''Yay! I told you mommy, I could make her talk.'' Simone smiled, as she hugged her(Trish) tight, then looked over at her mommy jumping around in excitement as she spoke, before turning back to Trish. ''Hey Trish, do you like Dolls?''

Trish couldn't help but to find her absolutely adorable. ''How about love? Actually got my own doll collection.'' Trish replied, smiling down at her.

''Really?'' Simone shouted in disbelief, ''Will you share your toys with me?''

''Of course.'' Trish smiled, ''Next time, we travel to Canada, I'll be sure to bring some back with me just for you.''

''Aw thank you so much! You're the best!'' Simone shouted, before giving her another big hug.

''Anytime.'' Trish replied, returning her hug, as Dany looked on in aw.

''Well anyways-'' Lita started, as she stood up off the couch and stretched. ''It's kinda getting late so we'd better run.''

''Aw, you guys are not going to spend the night?'' Simone cried out.

''Aw, I wish we could but then we'd be done wasted our money on those rooms we'd bought.'' Lita replied.

''Okay, but next time you will you guys spend the night?'' She asked, looking back and forth from Lita to Trish.

''Sure, why not.'' Lita replied, nodding as she spoke.

''Pinky Promise?'' Simone asked.

''Mhm.'' Lita nodded again.

''Pinky Promise?'' She asked, turning to Trish.

''Okay.'' Trish agreed.

''Well anyways we'll walk you two out, give them a hug Simone dear.'' Dany said, as she started over towards the door.

''Thanks for coming to visit, and don't forget next time you guys have to spend the night.'' She reminded Trish, as they hugged, before Trish walked over towards the door.

Lita then walked over and gave her a quick hug promising the same, before they both left the hotel room.

Dany and Dwayne waited out in the parking lot, as both of them got into their cars and waved them off as they left.

''Thanks for everything'' Lita yelled out the window, after they'd buckled up and were about to head out.

''Anytime, hope we can do it again.'' Dany replied, as they continued to wave them off.

''For sure.'' Lita smiled, as her and Trish both waved back, before they pulled out from their parking spot and started onto the road.

''So…'' Lita started off, deciding to try and make conversation with Trish.

''Don't say anything about Dwayne.'' Trish cut in, not feeling like being bothered about anything that he might've said that might've been misleading.

''totally wasn't going to say nothing about that.'' Lita replied, rather innocently.

''Really now?'' Trish replied dryly, not believing her.

''I was just going to ask you did you enjoy yourself? I mean does Dany seem like the type of person that you could see yourself hanging around?''

''Oh, um… She's really nice, and we all got along pretty well so I don't see why we couldn't hang around her again sometime.'' Trish replied, refusing to look over at Lita to check the devious expression she was probably holding.

''Yeah, especially their daughter, she was such a sweetheart.'' Lita added.

''Yeah, she was.'' Trish replied.

**'The least she could do is act a little interested in the conversation.' **Lita sighed, ''So anyways, the draft is coming up, I tried to talk to Vince about maybe letting T&A or The Duddley Boyz go over there and let us stay but I doubt it's going to happen. Maybe you should talk to him, you are one of his favorites.''

**'Why the hell would I do that? Me and Jeff are not speaking, Me and you can barely get along, and I don't really talk to Matt that much so how would talking to Vince benefit me in anyway?'**

''Trish are you listening?'' Lita asked, nudging Trish.

''Yes, I'm listening.'' Trish nodded, ''It's just that right now, I don't see what benefit it would be for me, when we hardly ever get along anymore.''

''What do you mean we hardly ever get along? We argued a couple of times, over smalls stuff, and most of it was just us being playful!''

''Uh, me being a hypocrite, and you inviting me to dinner with Dwayne and his wife to try and prove something wasn't entertaining for me!'' Trish argued back. ''So I'm sorry if I didn't get the joke.''

''So you're going to stay mad over this?'' Lita asked, continuing after Trish sat in silence deciding to ignore Lita's question. ''Oh, wow you really are. Okay fine, but as soon as I'm gone over to Smackdown, best believe our friendships leaving along with me!''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_There's Chapter Three, I would've updated a long time ago, but my computer had crashed and I'd already did almost half this chapter. So it's like you don't want to start over, so when i'd finally got my computer fixed I continued. But next time I'll just save a copy, so there will be no wait. Anyways I hope you all are enjoying it so far, and i'll continue to update as soon as possible. :)_**


	4. WWF slash WWE Behind Closed Doors 4

Lita had finally gotten enough courage to drag herself to the hospital to visit Jeff. As she approached his room, she could already hear him yelling out at the tv. 'Happy to see he's still as lively as ever.' She smiled to herself, as she opened the cracked door, and quietly entered into his room.

''C'mon! Dude, c'mon! Duuuuuuuuuuude!'' Jeff yelled out, as he repeatedly tapped the X button on the ps3 controller.

''C'mon?'' Lita teased, as she peek her head in to see him, now opening the door wide enough for her to enter.

Jeff then paused the game, and looked over at her. ''Eh, something like that.'' He replied, sitting the controller down, and turning his attention over to her, watching her as she closed the door behind her, afterwards taking a seat down in a nearby chair. ''Glad you finally came to see me.''

At his words Lita couldn't help but feel guilty, ''I'm sorry Jeff, I would've come sooner it's just-'' She watched him as he raised a brow, showing interest in hearing her reason and let out a deep sigh, turning her gaze downward. ''I just didn't think I could handle seeing you lying in a hospital bed.''

Even though she had turned her head facing downward, he could tell by the strain in her voice that just seeing him here was hard for her. ''Yeah, I understand.'' The guilt clearly showing in his posture. ''Glad you did decide to come though.''

''Me too.'' She breathed out, finally looking back up at him.

He smiled over at her, as he leant over and picked up a glass of orange juice that the nurse had brought him a little earlier. As he finished drinking almost half of it, he noticed Lita had went totally silent. The awkward silence made him raise questions, watching her as she seemed to now be focused on his frozen game screen. ''Sooo…'' He started off, as he leant back over and sat his glass back down on the table, quickly getting Lita's attention. ''How have you been?''

''Decent.'' She replied, trying to remember if they'd already did the 'How are you' part of the greeting. ''And you?''

''Just decent?'' He questioned, raising a brow.

''Well..'' Lita started off, then took a brief moment to think about rather to tell him about the problems she was having with Matt or not. ''Yeah, just decent.''

''Oh, something wrong?'' He asked, as he slid from under the covers and sat over at the edge of the bed.

Lita looked over at him, quickly forcing a smile on her face (Which quickly faded) and shook her head no. ''Nope, I guess we're just really missing you back at the hotel. When exactly do you think you'll be getting out of here?''

Jeff still raised questions in his head, knowing Lita had to have something bothering her. But decided since she wasn't ready to talk about it, not to push her. ''Hm.. Hopefully in two days. They still have to run a few more tests.''

''Oh, well that's good. '' She then stood up, and walked around the bed, over to a nearby window, and began to stare out of it.

His eyes followed her all the way over, and he couldn't help but keep questioning what was bothering her. As he watched her for a short while, he stood up off the bed, and walked over behind her placing his hand down on her shoulder. ''Are you sure you're okay Lita?''

She continued looking outside the window, at all the cars that were driving by, and felt a tear run down her face. As she reached up to wipe it, she felt Jeff's hand on her shoulder. She swallowed hard, and nodded.

He frowned at that, and gently began to rub her back. He could already feel her trembling, and his heart sank. ''Are you sure you're okay?'' He asked worriedly.

She then lowered her head, and shook her head no. Wiping her eyes before looking over at him. ''I just-,'' She started, only to stop herself.

''Just what?'' He asked, staring deep into her eyes, as the water began to fill them. The hurt clearly shown in her features. ''What happened?'' He asked, pleading with her to tell him what was wrong.

She turned her gaze back outside, being able to feel the water that dripped down her cheeks. She walked up and placed her hands upon the glass as she looked out.

Jeff watched her, and couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. He'd never seen Lita cry before, and it was bothering him seeing her like this, but he couldn't be much help unless she told him what was wrong. ''Did Matt do something?'

'Lita continued to stare out the window, and think about all that was going on in her life at the moment. So many changes, and none of them for the better. She could hear Jeff pleading with her, and asking questions trying to figure out what was bothering her. But she just wasn't ready to speak out on it. She finally turned back over to him, and gave him a half smile. ''Just thinking about the transfer is all.''

''Oh,'' He replied dryly. ''When Matt was here, he said Trish would probably talk to Vince about that, after he finished yelling at me. Has she done it yet by any chance?''

''Nope, and I don't think she's going to.'' Lita replied.

''Wait, why not?'' He asked.

Lita shrugged, ''Trish is just-'' Lita paused for a brief second, letting out a deep sigh, ''I honestly don't know what's up with her anymore.''

Jeff stood in complete silence contemplating on rather or not to tell Lita about the argument he'd had with Trish the day before. He watched her as she headed back over the chair and took a seat. And frowned at the thought that Trish's anger towards him, was getting taken out on all of them. ''What did she say, that made you think that she isn't going to talk to him?''

''She said that I wasn't a good friend, and that it wouldn't be much of a benefit for her if we were there.'' Lita replied in an annoyed tone.

''What did you do that made her say that?'' Jeff questioned, walking over, and taking a seat down on the edge of the bed across from her.

''It's a long story.'' Lita sighed.

''I got time.''

Lita rolled her eyes, and let out another annoyed sigh. ''She just doesn't like it when people point out her flaws.''

''Flaws?'' Jeff raised a brow at her.

''Trish is semi involved with one of the guys on the roster, and whenever I asked her about it, she'd deny it. Then get all defensive, and makes it out like I'm being a bad friend.''

''Wait, whoa.'' Even though Trish had said she'd been feeling lonely, he'd never expected Trish to cheat on her husband so the news was still news to him. ''Wait, when did you find that out?''

''Just the other night. Trish had left her phone downstairs, and had gone to bed, and her cellphone went off and when I opened it, it said he was going on vacation and wanted her to go to Vegas with him.'' Lita replied.

''Wait who is he?'' Jeff asked. ''And how did Trish know you'd read the text?''

''She'd found out when we joined him and his wife for dinner.''

''Wait, so this guy is married?'' Jeff asked, sounding more aggravated than curious

''Yeah, but so is Trish.'' Lita replied. ''She doesn't like the fact that I know, I guess she thinks I'll go out and ruin her reputation of having this perfect marriage.''

''So wait, who is this guy again?'' Jeff asked, trying to pretend that it didn't bother him, but failing when his frustration showed fairly clear in his tone.

''I can't tell you that.'' Lita replied, ''But even if I could, it wouldn't come as much of a surprise to you. I'm pretty sure, if you took a wild guess you'd get it.'' Lita continued as she stood up from her seat, deciding that now it might be best for her to leave. ''But anyways, I better get going.''

''Okay.'' He replied, standing up off the bed to walk her to the door. ''Uh, it was nice seeing you again.'' He replied, giving her a quick hug.

''Mhm, I'll probably be back by here tomorrow.'' Lita replied, forcing a smile on her face hopeing he could at least try and manage one back.

''Okay, then I'll see you then.'' He watched as Lita nodded, and they both waved before she started down the hall. After she'd disappeared down it, he couldn't help but feel guilty for Trish knowing that if she was messing with any of the guys on the roster eventually everyone would know. Because the guys on the roster weren't big on holding secrets, especially when it came to the divas. He scratched the back of his head and then walked back over to the bed, laying down on it and staring up at the ceiling hating how everything seemed to just be getting worse and worse.

* * *

**_(Meanwhile)_**

Trish laid across her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking about her career, her marriage, her friends, her life in general. Wondering was this life what she really wanted. She hated that she was now living her dream, but still questioning every decision she was making. Back when she was younger, she'd always be able to confide in her mom to help her with her decision making, but her decision to become a female wrestler had torn them apart, her mom was just never able to accept her lifestyle as a WWF diva, and refused to ever watch any of her matches. The thought of the woman that she'd always looked up to, not being able to support her hurt her more than she could ever know. Trish sighed to herself, as she sat up in her bed, leaning over to peek out the window to see what all was going on outside. The first thing she noticed was Matt leaned up against Jeff's car, taking long drags from a cigarette.

''Typical'' She mumbled to herself, noticing right away that anything that had anything to do with Lita or Jeff annoyed her. 'Wow, he didn't even do anything and I'm annoyed with him.' She sighed, climbing off of the bed, and went to pick up her phone. She'd left it on silent, just to avoid urges to read an apology text Jeff might have sent her. And as she turned it on, she began to scroll through her messages, and surprisingly it hurt her, when she saw that she didn't have any text from Jeff. ''Whatever'' She groaned, trying to pretend like it didn't affect her, as she began reading a few of her messages.

1st Message:

_'Hey Trish,_

It's Jason, sorry about the awkwardness of the other day. Who'd have thought that Amy and Adam would've… Well, you were there so you know. But anyways, thanks for hangin out with me, it would've sucked if I had had to be a third wheel, tagging along with those two. And it honestly felt good to be around someone who wasn't Adam for once. Haha, don't tell him I said that, well anyway I don't want to make this message too long, especially since I can talk your ear off later. Just wanted to say I had fun, take care Trish, and we'll definitely have to do it again sometime'

Trish smiled at that, agreeing that she did have fun, and definitely wouldn't mind hanging out with Christian again. As long as he doesn't bring up anything related to their careers.

2nd Message:

_'Good morning Trish,__**  
**__This is Mr. McMahon, and I don't know if your aware, but it looks like we'll have to do some editing to the storyline. Apparently Dwayne's wife doesn't feel comfortable with the on-screen relationship that this storyline was going to evolve into. So we might have to scrap Dwayne from this storyline, and find someone else to fill that spot. I'm sure we'll have a lot of guys jumping out of their seats to play that role, but I'm going to go ahead and allow you the choice of who you'd like to work with, on this particular storyline. So once you've made your decision, give me a call and I'll make sure that all changes needed are made, and ill mail off the new scripts.'_

'Why am I not surprised?' Trish mumbled, as she flipped over to the next message.

3rd Message:

'_Hey Trish,_

It's Dwayne.'

That was all she read before she clicked the talk button on the phone, and let speed dial work it's magic. She really didn't know why she felt the urge to call him, and continued to question herself about it until he answered.

''Trish?'' He answered, sounding a little surprised. As if he'd never expected her to ever call him. She sat silent for a moment, until she heard him repeat her name, ''Trish? Hello, Trish you there?''

''Ya, I'm here.'' She replied, voice full of sadness.

''Trish, are you okay?'' He asked, as he walked over, bending the blinds watching out them as his wife finished loading her things into the car.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Just been thinking a lot I guess, and it's kind've depressing me.''

''About what?'' He replied, releasing the blinds, after watching his wife get in the car and drive off.

''Soooooo… Many things.'' She sighed, putting the phone on speaker, and laying it down on her bed beside her. ''Too many thing. I mean, I'm just to the point where I just want to separate from everyone.''

''Well, hey. If you want, later I'll be heading over to Arizona to checkout some sights, and checkout some of their five star hotels, if you want you can tag along. You can even feel free to invite Lita.''

''No thanks, Lita's one of the things that I'm trying to avoid at the moment. But your idea does sound kinda fun, around what time do you think we'd be leaving at?'' She asked, as she looked up at the clock on the wall to see that it was 12pm.

''Probably around six.''

''Okay, where would you like me to meet you at?'' She asked, as she sat up on bed, taking her phone off speaker.

''At your front door.''

''Um, okay.'' She replied, as she turned to where her feet were dangling off the bed. ''So would you like me to text you the address?''

''Sure. And I'll be there to pick you up around three.''

''Okay, sounds like a plan.'' She said with a smile, before hanging up. After texting him the address, she climbed off the bed, and quickly began packing her things. As she began carrying them down the stairs, she met up with a rather curious Matt.

''Where you headed?'' He asked, the smell of a Newport being all she could smell on him.

''Nowhere now.'' She replied, dragging her suitcase passed him. ''But later, I'm going to go sight-seeing with a friend.''

Matt raised a brow at that, ''And what's with the suitcase?''

''In Arizona.'' She replied, not bothering to turn and catch the look she knew he was giving her.

''Okay, whatever.'' He replied brushing it off. ''So, is Lita going with you?''

Trish finally turned and looked at him, as she laid her two bags against the wall, giving him a confused/annoyed look. ''Why are you asking so many questions?''

''Because she's my girlfriend, I'm entitled to know where she'll be at all times.''

''So why not just call her an ask her? I mean like you said, you're her boyfriend, you're entitled to an explanation at all times.'' Trish replied, in all sarcasm.

He rolled his eyes at her, as he went and took a seat down on the bottom step. ''Fine.'' He growled, glaring over at Trish.

Trish turned towards him; feeling a bit confused with whatever he was talking about. ''Fine what?'' She asked, as she placed her hand on her hips and stared over at him.

''Fine, tell Lita if she wants to take her ass to Arizona, then be my guest! But don't be expecting me to do shit else for her!'' He didn't give Trish a chance to reply, before he began upstairs.

Trish watched him as he walked up stairs in dead silence, till he disappeared behind the wall. 'What the hell was that about?' She asked herself, deciding that since it had nothing to do with her; she shouldn't make it one of her millions of problems.

After Lita had finally gotten back to the hotel, she walked in to see Trish lying down on the couch watching TV. Trish didn't bother to acknowledge her in the slightest bit, not even a glance. 'She's still being immature? What are we fucking middle schoolers?'As she shut the door, she turned to see Trish's two bags leaned up against the wall behind it. ''So your leaving?'' She asked, Trish finally turned, and nodded to her. ''Really Trish?'' Trish nodded again, before turning her attention back to the tv. ''Okay, where do you think you going to go? You don't know anyone in Texas!'' Lita yelled.

''Okay?'' Trish replied, feeling as if she didn't have to explain anything to Lita.

As Lita opened her mouth to speak again, she heard a knock behind her. As she turned around about to open it, she saw Trish sit-up at the corner of her eye, and began to put her shoes on. As she opened the door, she saw Dwayne standing out on the porch looking out at his car. Her eyes grew big; she couldn't believe that Trish was leaving with Dwayne. Lita quickly shut the door, ''Trish have you lost your mind?'' She yelled.

Trish was already standing up when Lita turned to her, ''Lita, I need a friend right now. And right now, I don't think I can consider you a friend.'' Trish replied, as she walked passed Lita, and began to grab her bags.

''Trish, are you fucking high?'' Lita yelled, causing Trish to drop one of her bags, as she grabbed her shoulder to turn her towards her, ''Trish, it's clear that Dwayne has a thing for you. I know that, and you know that. Trish I'm starting to think you have a thing for him also.''

Trish couldn't help but chuckle at that. ''Is that your excuse?'' She asked as she leaned down and picked her other bag back up. ''Because you think I have a thing for him?''

''Why else wouldn't you tell me about the kiss?'' Lita asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

''I did tell-''

''Only because I'd found out about the text.'' Lita interrupted. ''Trish, you two are married. You've met his wife, she's a sweet woman, and you've met his daughter. Both really seemed to like you, please don't do this to them.'' Lita pleaded. ''You'll both end up ruining both your families.''

''Lita, I'm not doing anything wrong. Your talking like you know something's going to happen between me and Dwayne, when there's nothing there.'' Trish argued, ''Lita your supposed to be my best friend, tell me how are we best friends when you don't even trust me?''

''Trish, I want to trust you.'' Lita replied, dropping her hands down at her side. ''It's just after finding out that you two kissed, and the text, and the way you act when your around him.''

''The way I act?'' Trish asked, shooting Lita a confused look.

''Trish, whenever your around him. It's just the vibe, it's like you both have something to hide.'' Lita quickly added. ''Trish, you've got the reputation that you've wanted. Everyone on the roster thinks you have this perfect marriage, and every single person on the roster wishes that they could have a marriage as good as yours. Trish if anyone finds out that you-''

''Lita, stop assuming! If you don't trust me, then that's fine.'' Trish then pushed passed Lita and opened the door, ''Because I know we've done and are going to do nothing wrong.''

Lita watched on as Trish dragged her bags through the door, handing them to Dwayne after they were out on the porch. She chewed on her jaw, as she watched him take them and wave to her. She couldn't understand what Trish thought she was doing. She sighed, and kept her mouth shut, as Dwayne sat Trish's bags in the back of his car. She watched as Trish walked from the car back over to her, for some reason expecting some kind've hug or something to let her know that their friendship hadn't totally died.

''Uh, you're going to be needing these.'' Trish said, holding out the rental car keys.

Lita nodded, accepting the keys from her then watching as she turned and began towards Dwayne's car. She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned up against the door frame, watching them until they'd disappeared down the road. After she couldn't see them anymore she could feel her eyes finally filling with tears, and could hear the creeks from the stairs as Matt slowly came down.

''Where the hell have you been?'' He yelled out, from the bottom step, before storming over to her when she didn't turn and look at him. ''Don't ignore me this time! Tell me-'' As he walked over to face her, he could see the tears that streamed down her face. He quickly dropped the attitude and held her, ''Lita, I'm sorry.'' He whispered softly, as he gently stroked her back, continuing to hold her.

She rested her chin on his shoulder, as the tears began to drip down onto his sleeve. She felt him pull away, and he stood their looking in her eyes.

''Talk to me, tell me what happened.'' He begged, never wanting to see the woman he loved upset.

''Trish-'' was all she could say before she completely began to break down again.

He quickly held her again, trying his best to calm her. ''Don't cry, you'll see Trish next Monday.''

Lita then pushed him off her, ''I could care less if I ever see her again!'' She yelled, pushing past him and running back into their hotel room.

Matt sighed rubbing the back of his neck, as he looked into the hotel at the stairs she'd just ran up. In a way he was relieved that she wasn't mad at him anymore, but then again he was tired of seeing her always upset. He let out an even deeper sigh, as he walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

''So… Are we driving the whole way there?'' Trish asked, after buckling in. ''Because if you want we can take turns driving.''

Dwayne couldn't help but laugh at that. ''15 hours? Nah, I got us flight reservations.''

''Oh okay.'' She smiled, not really knowing what to talk about with him. ''So….'' She started, looking over at him, then immediately turning her gaze to his stereo system, not wanting him to think she was staring at him. ''Why of all places Arizona?'' She asked, feeling silly after she thought about that question.

''I always leave early when we travel. Gives me time to get use to the weather, enjoy the scenery, and checkout the arena, practicing my lines and stuff.'' He replied, one hand on the wheel, while the other rested down at his side.

''Oh, well that's smart.'' She replied, 'wow that was stupid.' She thought, not knowing why she felt so nervous around him.

''I guess. Depends if you like to explore, and see new things.'' He replied, glancing over at her, then turning his attention back out at the road, noticing she seemed to be a bit nervous.

''I wish I had time to explore more.'' Trish sighed, resting her arm down on the arm rest. ''I mean, normally when we're out on the road we might go out one day or so, and checkout the town, but other than that we normally stay inside and watch tv, or practice our lines. And now that I think about it, Team Extreme doesn't sound so extreme anymore.'' 'Oh man i'm rambling. Trish you just need to shut up the rest of the way! Yes, I'll just not say a word.' ''Uh, mind if I turn on the radio?'' She asked shyly.

He couldn't help but smile over at her, nodding to her that she had his permission to turn on the radio.

As Trish leaned forward, and began flipping through the stations, she tried to avoid any eye contact with him. She felt so awkward, and the fact that he wasn't really talking much made her feel like she'd done something he didn't like. 'I mean this is Dwayne Johnson! The Rock! The Peoples Champ! The man known for going on and on about himself for days, and he hasn't said much of anything this whole ride. Maybe he's annoyed with me! Or- or- Maybe he thinks I babble on about nothing, ugh, from the looks of it I do. Even I'm starting to think I do, Grrrr.. this is far too awkward. Why didn't I just listen to Lita?'

''Do you enjoy Country Music?'' He asked, pulling her out of thought.

''Huh?'' She asked, feeling dumbfounded when she hears that the radio playing country music. ''Ohhhhhhhhhh…. Um, yeah. You?''

''Yeah, Kenny Rogers is one of my favorites.'' He grinned over to her, noticing she seemed lost on who that country star was. ''I'm not making you nervous am I?'' He asked out of curiosity.

''Who me? No-no way. Trish Stratus Nervous? Sooooooooooooo, don't think so.'' She replied, trying to laugh it off, dropping it when she realized she wasn't fooling anyone. ''I'm sorry.'' She sighed, gently touching his arm, then quickly removing it, after realizing what she'd done. ''I, Uh-''

He couldn't help but to feel a bit confused.

''I'm sorry Dwayne.'' She quickly apologized again, feeling guilty for being so stupid. ''It's just right now I'm letting a lot of things a close friend of mine said get to me.'' **  
**  
''Okay.'' He replied, rather calmly, ''What did She-, This person say?'' He quickly corrected.

She sighed deeply, finally looking up at him, now figuring she could go ahead and use names since he already knew who she was talking about. ''Lita thinks there's something going on between us.''

The news didn't really surprise him much at all. ''That's pretty much life now. A man can't have one female friend, without people raising questions.''

''I know right.'' Trish agreed, ''Especially in the WWF.''

He nodded in agreement with her, as he turned his attention back to the road. ''So anyways, what made her question our friendship anyways?'' He asked, as he turned onto the interstate.

''Who knows.'' She shrugged, ''She said something about the vibe she gets when we're together. She thinks we act as if we have something to hide. She uh- thinks we might have feelings for each other.'' Trish ended it feeling a bit shy, turning her head back downward as she finished the sentence.

''Feelings mean nothing now-a-days, unless your acting on them.'' He pointed out.

''I know right, and then Lita hangs out with other guys besides Matt outside the WWF, and I never judge her. So I don't understand why she's judging me.''

He switched his driving hand to his left, as he reached over and pulled out a file from his glove compartment. Holding them out to her, and he sat back up in his chair.

''What are these?'' She asked, accepting the file from him, and flipping it open. Quickly skimming over it, allowing her mouth to drop as she read over the word _'Divorce'_''Wait, your wife's filing for a divorce?''

''Yeah, she quickly caught on to Lita's little metaphors, and told me she didn't like the way I looked at you. The compliments I'd given you, or the fact that I'd defended the waiter that seemed fairly into you.'' He glanced over at her, watching her as she flipped through the pages. ''Notice anything about them?''

''Their all signed.'' She mouthed, turning towards him, not being able to believe that she'd just ruined his marriage.

''Yeah.'' He replied, looking over at the guilty look on her face, ''Listen Trish, it's not your fault at all that any of this happened.'' He placed his hand on top of hers, as he spoke on. ''Dany had already had the divorce papers saved up, from when she thought I was seeing Terri. She was always a bit jealous, and it wasn't until she read over my script that she said she couldn't accept having to see me kiss another woman, especially one that I have feelings for.''

Trish couldn't take her eyes off his hand that was placed down on hers, as she listened on to him speak. And felt as if she was in a trance until she heard him utter those last few words, and then she was completely speechless. She let out a soft gasp, at his words, which made her feel all the more guilty.

As he removed his hand from on top of hers, placing both hands back on the wheel as he turned off the interstate, he couldn't help but question her awkward silence. Guessing that he might've said too much. ''So anyways, you got a taste for anything before we arrive at the airport? Or would you like to get something there?''

''Um, anything want you.'' 'Wow, what did I just say?'

He raised a brow at her, deciding not to question what she'd just said.

''I'm sorry, I mean anything you want.'' She quickly corrected, embarrassed by what she'd said. ''Dwayne maybe it's not such a good idea for me to go with you to Arizona.''

''I understand.'' He replied, getting over into the left lane. ''But do you want to get anything to eat before I take you back to the hotel?''

The thought of what he'd just said, made her bite down on her bottom lip. ''Oh, um. I'm not really all that hungry.'' She replied, ''But you should really just go ahead to the airport, once we get there I'll um probably catch a cab back to the hotel.''

''Trish I can't let you catch a cab.'' Dwayne replied, as he pulled over into the turning lane.

''Dwayne I'm a big girl, I can fend for myself against the big bad cab driver.'' Trish pointed out.

''But still Trish, I don't' want to risk anything happening to you.''

''Fine.'' Trish replied, in a defeated tone. ''But honestly, I don't even want to room with them anymore. Would you mind dropping me off at that Holiday Inn?''

''Uh, sure.'' He replied, getting over into the right lane and turning into the Holiday Inn's parking lot. ''And your sure you don't want to room with Lita and the Hardy boys?''

''Positive.'' Trish replied, as they pulled up in front of the entrance.

He watched her as she climbed out of the front seat, and then leaned back down into the car. ''Uh, mind opening the trunk for me?''

''Sure.'' He replied, opening his door and climbing out heading back to the trunk. As he opened it, he pulled her two bags out, then walked back over to the driver's seat and closed his door.

''Well thanks for the ride.'' She smiled, grabbing her bags as she began towards the front entrance.

He then cleared his throat, and hurried over to grab her bags. ''Let me help you with that.''

She playfully rolled her eyes at him, as she walked back over and shut the passenger side door. Then turned around to see him waiting for her, holding the door open. ''I'm telling you if you wait for me to book my room, chances are you're going to miss your flight.''

''No worries, I can always reschedule.'' He replied, with a smug smile.

''Hm.. Whatever you say.''

(After she'd finally gotten her room key)

''604, 605, 606.. 607. Okay, here it is.'' She smiled, as she used the keycard to unlock the door, pushing it open to reveal her room.

''Nice.'' He replied, as he wheeled her bags into her room, closing the door behind him. ''Where would you like me to set these?''

''Anywhere you want.'' She replied, as she walked into the hotel room, and looked around.

''Here?'' He replied, as he leaned them against the wall.

She turned around and smiled at him. ''That's perfect.''

He nodded, and then turned around, and grabbed the door handle. ''Well, I'd better go. Got a flight to catch.''

''Oh, yeah.'' Trish replied, as she walked over, towards him. ''Want me to walk you down, just in case some big bad cab driver tries to do something to you?'' She teased.

''Nah, I'll be fine.'' He smiled.

She returned his smile, and gave him a quick hug. ''Have a safe flight okay?''

He smiled down at her, and returned her hug. As she backed away he caught her hand, slowly pulling her back into him, and staring down into her dark brown eyes, using his left hand to brush her hair back. As he leant down, and as their lips were about to touch his phone went off, and they both quickly broke apart. ''Uh, hello?'' He answered, ''No you didn't leave it, there.'' He rolled his eyes, ''No, when you left I'm sure you took everything with you, because the hotel was pretty much completely empty.''

Trish turned the opposite way of him, and softly touched her lips. At a loss for words for what had just happened. 'Oh, wow.. We almost-''

''Listen, I'll talk to you when I arrive in Arizona.'' Not even a second later he'd hung up the phone. ''Sorry Trish that was-''

''Your wife.'' She turned around to face him, still holding a surprised look on her face.

''Uh, yeah….'' He replied, a bit sheepishly. ''She wants me to go back to the hotel and see if she left her makeup bag there.''

''Okay, well if you leave now you'll still have time to make your flight.'' Trish replied, as she looked over at the clock that was sitting up on the wall above the bed.

''If I left in two hours, I'd still have time to make the flight.'' He replied, ignoring the fact that he knew she was trying to rush him out.

Trish furrowed a brow at him, and took a seat down at the foot of the bed. ''What exactly were we going to do for two whole hours Dwayne?''

''Had just made plans to show you around Dallas.'' He replied, noticing she seemed bothered by the idea. He walked over and took a seat down beside her. ''Take you out to meet the teams, let you taste some tasty southern BBQ, all the perks.'' He watched as she looked over at him, but still couldn't read her reaction to that. It was a mixture of excitement and sadness. She nodded to him, then stood up off the bed, rubbing her arms as if she was cold, a bit nervously as she walked further to the opposite side of the room. He continued to watch her in silence, as she stood there staring out at the wall.

''Dwayne.'' She called out, in a low but clear voice. ''Lita was right.'' She sighed, lowering her head in disappointment with herself.

He raised a brow, but didn't reply, already knowing what Trish was talking about.

''There is something between us.'' She continued, finally turning around to look over at him. ''And at times-'' She started tapping her finger tips together as she slowly began walking towards him. ''I wish we could be so much more.''

He looked up at her, after thinking about what she'd just said and a smile grazed his lips. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. ''We can.''

''Dwayne, we can't.'' She argued back.

''Trish we can.'' He replied, as he leaned in and began kissing on her neck.

She gasped when she felt him doing that, and surprised herself, when she tilted her head to the side to give him better access to it. ''Dwayne, I- don't think-''

He smiled to himself, as he continued on, and decided to go a little further, ''Don't think what?'' He whispered in between kisses.

''We-, We-'' She swallowed hard, as she felt his right hand slowly slide up her shirt. ''Dwayne-'' She breathed out, as she felt it move further up and cup her right breast, and she quickly jumped up off his lap. ''Dwayne, I don't think I can do this.'' The look on his face, clearly showing that he didn't expect her to do that. ''I mean, not when I've just met your family, and everything. And Even then, I'm married Dwayne and I just can't do this to my husband.''

He nodded to himself, as he stood up off the bed. He wasn't use to rejection, so he didn't really know how to handle it. ''Okay.'' Being all he could think to say before he began towards the door. As he turned the nob, and then turned back over to look at her. The look on her face resembled one of someone who's just lost their dog. ''I'll see you on Raw.''

''See you there.'' She replied, giving him a shy wave as she watched him leave out of the room. After she saw the door close, she felt her heart drop. She stood there in silence, questioning herself on rather or not she'd made the right decision. Well she knew she'd made the right decision, but she kept questioning for who?

(Next Monday Night On Raw)

Trish was waiting outside the Hardy Boyz door, trying to build up enough confidence to knock. She hadn't talked to Lita since she'd left the hotel they were sharing that night to go off with Dwayne. She kept thinking about the hurt look in her best friends eyes, and just knew that Lita was going to tell her to go away and slam the door in her face. She knew if Lita did, she couldn't really get mad because she deserved it. She sighed, and finally decided to knock in hopes of hurry up and getting this all over with so she can say at least she tried to mend their friendship. As the door flew open, Jeff appeared, reminding Trish that she still owed two people and apology. ''Hey Jeff.'' She said rather shyly, already getting an awkward feel of the conversation that hasn't even happened yet.

''Trish.'' He replied, rather dryly.

''Yeahhh… Mind if I come in?'' She motioned with her hands, and Jeff stepped aside allowing her enough room to enter into their locker room.

''Thanks.'' She flashed him a nervous smile, as she turned and watched him shut the door. She watched him lean back against it and fold his arms. ''I can see your still mad.'' She frowned.

''No.'' He quickly disagreed, as he stood up from the door. ''Disappointed, yes.'' He sighed. ''Trish, I don't want to see you with a reputation around here. When superstars sleep with Divas they normally do the bragging rights thing. A lot of the divas are on that list, but I don't want to see you on that list.'' He begged, the thought of Trish with that kind've reputation killed him.

''Wait, huh?'' Trish, didn't really know what he was talking about. ''List, what list?''

''Trish, Lita told me that your having an affair with one of the superstars on the roster.'' He watched as Trish's mouth dropped, ''I won't tell no one, I'm just sayin stop while your ahead. A lot of these divas have reputations, I don't want to see you with one.''

''Okay, wow.'' Trish couldn't find the words to describe how pissed she was at Lita. She rubbed her hands together to try and calm down, and turned away from him. ''Jeff, what exactly did she tell you?'' She asked, as she walked over and took a seat down in a nearby chair, trying her best to sound calm.

''Just that you were seeing one of the guys on the roster, but she wouldn't tell me who.'' He replied.

''I see.'' Trish, began contemplating about rather or not to tell about Lita and Edge. ''So, did she just say it out of the blue?'' Trish asked.

''No, I kind've dragged it out of her.'' Jeff sighed, ''So your seriously dating one of the guys on the roster?''

''No, of course not.'' Trish replied, ''I mean, I like him. But i'm married, so it's like no point in trying to be with him, if our relationship isn't going to go anywhere.''

''Oh, mind telling me who the guy is?'' Jeff asked.

Trish took a moment, and bit down on her lip. ''Errr...''

''Errrrrrrr? Who. Tell me.''

''Fine.'' Trish replied, in a defeated tone. ''It's Dwayne.''

''Figured that.'' He sighed, ''So, is the rumor true about you and him- You knowing?''

''You knowing?'' Trish raised a brow, ''Oh, um..''

The door then flew open, ''Hey Jeff, have you seen- Trish?'' Lita's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Trish.

''Hey, Um.. Lita'' Trish replied, a bit sheepishly, ''Hey Jeff, mind if me and Lita chit chat for a moment?'' Trish asked, as she stood up off the chair and walked over to where Lita was standing.

''Might as well talk in front of me, I mean I'm going to end-up finding out later anyways.'' Lita then glared over at Jeff, ''Fine I'm going.'' He sighed, as he picked up his bag and headed out of the room.

''Sorry about that Trish.'' Lita quickly apologized.

''It's fine.'' Trish replied, then both of them stood in an awkward silence for 2minutes before Lita spokeup.

''So, you came here with Dwayne?''

''Well not really.'' Trish sighed, ''Lita, you were right.''

''Right about?'' Lita furrowed a brow.

''Everything.'' Trish sighed, as she turned and walked over to a nearby bench and took a seat. ''I went with Dwayne because, I do have feelings for him. And I feel like there is something there between us.'' Trish combed her hand through her hair, as she thought about this whole situation.

''Yeah I know you do, and it sucks.'' Lita sighed, ''I'm glad you finally admit it though. So what stopped you from coming to Arizona with him?''

''Well... We were in my hotel room, and I told him I wanted to be more.''

''And he didn't want to be more?'' Lita questioned.

''He did, then he pulled me onto his lap, and he began kissing down my neck and-''

''Trish you didn't!'' Lita yelled out, in disbelief.

''I couldn't.'' Trish admitted disappointingly, ''I wanted to, but it was thoughts of his wife, and his daughter and Ron and just everything you said, it just wouldn't let me do it.''

''I'm glad you didn't. That's why I didn't like you being alone with him, he hit on you in front of his wife, just think what he'd do to you behind closed doors.'' Lita cringed at the thought.

''So... What about you and Edge?''

''Who knows.'' Lita shrugged, walking over and taking a seat down next to Trish ''Haven't spoken with him since the day at Six Flags.''

''Oh really? I didn't scare him off did I?''

''Probably.'' Lita laughed. ''But who cares, you were right. Me and Edge probably wouldn't workout anyways, but if me and Matt don't workout, I'll be sure to keep him as a backup plan.''

''Well it is always nice to have a backup plan.'' Trish agreed.

''Always.'' Lita smiled.

''Oh so let me tell you what's been on mind lately.'' Trish began, continuing when Lita gave her full attention. ''Okay, so I think i'm going to go ahead and take a vacation sometime next month.''

''Uh huh.'' Lita listened, giving Trish a strange look.

''What's with the look?'' Trish asked, ''Don't worry, I'm not going to spend my vacation in Vegas with Dwayne.''

''You sure? I mean it is kind've ironic Trish.''

''Of course not, I'm going back home to Canada, to be with my hubby.''

''Oh, good.'' Lita let out a sigh of relief.

''Plus, I think I'm going to go try and patch things up with my mom.''

''Oh well that's good.'' Lita smiled, ''So you and your hubby going to make up for lost times?'' Lita teased.

''That's for me to know, and you to never find out.'' Trish grinned, ''But it would be good to be able to spend some time with him, without it having to be over a phone.''

''Makeup sex is the best sex to have.'' Lita decided to add on.

''If you say so, so anyways I have to go prepare for my match tonight.'' Trish said as she stood-up off the bench, and slid passed Lita.

''Oh, well good luck against Jazz.'' Lita winked.

''Don't need luck, when you have a win in the books.'' Trish laughed.

''Yeah, Literally.'' Lita laughed, watching as Trish left the room.

Trish felt good, she was so happy that her and Lita were friends again. She smiled to herself, then looked over to see Dwayne's locker room. She sighed, she promised herself that she would stop involving herself with him but she couldn't. As she approached his door, she knocked silently, and heard him yell one second. As she waited, she could hear footsteps as if someone was running around. And once he finally opened the door he peeked his head out.

''Trish?'' He raised a brow at her.

''Busy?'' She asked, giving him a strange look, instantly noticing the sweat that dripped down his forehead.

''Kind've, is there something you need?'' He asked.

''Just wanted to see that we were okay, after.. you know.''

He smiled at her, ''No worries.''

''Err.. Mind if I come in for a second?'' She asked, ''I mean, if Lita saw me talking to you she'd have a cow so..''

''Uh, sure.'' He replied, ''Just give me one second.'' He then quickly shut the door.

''Hm.. Whats up with him?'' She asked herself. turning around to look down the hall to make sure Lita or either of the Hardy Boyz were coming down, either end. As he opened the door, he seemed rather jumpy. ''Did I interrupt something?'' She asked, as she looked around then over at him, noticing he was wearing nothing but a towel.

''Nah, I just got out of the shower.'' He replied.

''Okay?'' She replied, not really believing him.

''Uh, yeah. So there's something you wanted to talk about?'' He asked, sitting down on his weight bench.

''Um, yeah.. But if you want, you can get dressed and we can talk then.'' She replied, covering her eyes, after realizing he probably thought she was checking him out.

He smiled over at her, as he stood up off the weight bench, and walked over and grabbed her hand, and pulled it down from her face.

''Dwayne, I rea-''

He put his index finger to her mouth to quiet her. ''Shhh...'' He released her hand, as he walked over and locked his door. He then smiled down at her, ''Trish, you're really beautiful you know that?''

''Dwayne-'' She started off, turning her gaze downward.

''Shhh..'' He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

She looked up at him, and frowned. ''Dwayne we're married.''

''Trish, you said you wanted more. Let's be more.'' He whispered, as he grabbed her, and pulled her over to the sofa. ''We can try this once, and if you don't want to do it again, we don't have to.''

She nodded to him, and followed him over, taking a seat down beside him.

He caressed her cheek, looking deep into her eyes as he leaned in. As their lips were about to touch, she quickly, held up a hand stopping him. He backed up, raising a brow at her, ''Something wrong?''

''No, no, I'm sorry. Just a bit nervous I guess.'' She sighed.

''There's nothing to be nervous about.'' He reassured her, ''I promise I'll be gentle.''

She bit down on her bottom lip, and took a deep breath to try and keep calm. ''Okay, sorry I'm ready now.''

He couldn't help but find her cute, and couldn't help but grin, as he leant back in, this time she met him half way as their lips met the rest of the world began to melt away.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Lita was taking a nice hot shower, when she heard loud banging at the door. 'Shit, who could that be?' She asked herself, as she turned off the water, and grabbed a towel to wrap around her. As she stepped out, and walked back into her locker room the door flew open, making her jump back. ''Whoa, Vince?''

''Lita, where the hell is Trish?'' He yelled out, looking around the locker room for her.

''I don't know, probably on her way to the ring.'' Lita shrugged.

''Probably? My business is far too important to me, we can't afford to hear probably.'' Vince yelled, his face turning a bright red. ''Her theme music started ten minutes ago! Jazz isn't very good on the microphone, and we have no time to stall! I need you to find your friend, and tell her to get her ass out there now!''

''Okay, just give me a second to get dressed and I'll go find Trish.'' Lita replied, trying to sound like he wasn't annoying her with the yelling, as if any of this was her fault.

After she'd finished getting dressed, she wondered around the hall looking up and down, and asking around for Trish. Everyone had seen her somewhere, but no one could remember exactly where. Lita began getting aggravated with them, and finally ran into Jeff talking to D-Lo Brown.

''Hey Jeff, have you seen Trish?'' Lita ran over and asked.

D-Lo gave her a quick wave, as he turned around and looked at her.

Jeff shook his head no, ''She might be out at ringside. I think she had a match against Jazz tonight.''

''Yeah, she's not out there, and Jazz apparently isn't doing a very good job of stalling, so will guys help me find her?''

''Did you check the woman's locker room?'' Jeff asked, as he looked around at everyone that was hanging out in the lobby.

''First place I'd checked.'' Lita replied, in an aggravated tone. ''This is getting so annoying. I mean, I honestly don't know where she could be. When I last saw her, she was on her way to go get ready for her match. But she's not in the woman's locker room.''

''Maybe she went to go see, you know who.'' Jeff guessed, using finger quotes on specific words.

''Yeah, probably.'' Lita replied, in a more annoyed tone. ''I haven't see him around either.'' Lita then quickly stormed off in the direction of Dwayne's locker room.

''I think I'ma go with her bro. I'll holler at you later.''

''Okay. Cya man.'' D-Lo replied, giving Jeff dap before he watched him run off after Lita.

As Lita arrived at the door with the name plate with a picture of the Brahma Bull she quickly ran over and started giggling the doorknob, and when it wouldn't open she didn't waste time before she began kicking the door. ''Open the door Dwayne!'' She yelled out.

''Oh shit that's Lita.'' Trish whispered, quickly climbing from on top of him, and running over and grabbing her clothes.

''Yeah.'' He sighed, sitting up and watching her as she quickly tried to get dressed. ''Lets just pretend that I'm not in here.''

''Trish, you or Dwayne better open this god damn door right now!'' Lita yelled out, and she continued pounding on the door.

Jeff then ran up, holding her back. ''Try to be a little quieter, you don't' want the whole world to know that their in there.'' He whispered.

Lita elbowing him in the side, and continued banging on the door. ''Trish, if you don't hurry out there Vince is liable to fire you!''

''Dwayne, it's Lita. She knows we're in here.'' Trish replied, as she grabbed her top, and slid her arm through it, quickly buttoning it afterwards. ''Shit.'' She hissed, ''I completely forgot about my match against Jazz tonight.''

''I'm sure they've found someone else to compete against her tonight.''

''No, didn't' you hear Lita say Vince is going to fire me if I don't get out there.'' She muttered, as she slid her pants on. ''Dwayne please cover-up, because I can't open that door if you're going to be sitting there completely necked.

He smiled over at her, ''I'll go shower then.'' He replied, as he got up and headed to the back, to take a shower.

Trish watched him as she went to the back, and didn't bother to put on her shoes, she decided she'd do that when she got over to the black curtain, and opened the door almost knocking Lita down when she ran into her. ''I- I am so sorry Lita.'' She quickly apologized, as she climbed back up to her feet and ran passed her down the hall towards the ring entrance.

Jeff caught Dwayne's door before it closed and peeked inside. ''No Dwayne.'' He shrugged, looking around at her, as he walked in.

And as they walked in, far enough for them to see everything behind the door they saw Terri was fixing her top. ''Terri?'' Jeff called out, giving her a strange look.

Terri jumped, not expecting anyone else to be in there. ''Jeff, Lita, what are you two doing in here?''

''We came in looking for Trish.'' Jeff replied.

''Oh, well apparently she just left out am I right?'' Terri barked.

''Yeah…'' Jeff scratched his head, and looked over at Lita who looked even more confused than he did. ''We didn't interrupt anything did we?''

''Yeah, you definitely missed quite a show.'' Terri growled, as she walked over to one of the lockers and opened it pulling out her purse, and swinging it over her arm. ''Well since you two, clearly don't want to leave. Then I will.'' She snapped, as she pushed passed them.

Jeff waited for the door to close before he said anything, ''Whoa, do you think Trish is…''

''From the looks of it there's a strong possibility.'' Lita replied, still in complete shock.

Jeff smiled at the thought, ''I gotta admit that's pretty hot. Are you ever going to tell Trish that you know she's-''

''I'll wait till she's ready to talk about it. Till then it's pretty much none of my business.''

''That's lame!'' Jeff argued, ''C'mon, now when you thought it was Dwayne, you were all flash and shit speeding down here. Now you don't want to talk to her about it?''

''Let's just drop this subject.'' Lita grumbled, as she swung the door open and started out of it.

''Fine, you might not want to bug her with it. But I definitely want to know what her and Terri were doing in there with the door locked.''

Lita rolled her eyes at him, and continued down the hall.

* * *

**I kind've decided alot of this stuff last second, donno exactly where i'm going with it, but I guess we'll all see then :) I went ahead and uploaded it because every time I don't something happens and it gets delayed, anyways this is an interesting chapter with alot of twists, i'll be more prepared next one tho and next one i think it's going to be more evolved around Edge and Lita ;o hope u enjoyed. I'll be sure to have the next chapter up asap.  
**


End file.
